Temptation of shadows
by Bloodthirsty
Summary: Day and night... Good and evil... there is always a balance between light and dark, including the elves...(Legolas/Gimli friendship. No slash. Physical & mental Legolas torment)
1. Default Chapter

Blood thirsty: Okay, it's one in the fricken morning. I cannot sleep, so I am writing a fic. I have no idea what it'll be about, but I have to do something.

Legolas: * snoring *

Blood thirsty: Legolas, WAKE UP!

Legolas: …huh? …What? …Who? Oh, it's you. What are you doing up?

Blood thirsty: Writing a story. 

Legolas: Why? It's one in the fricken morning!

Blood thirsty: I know. This fic is gonna be a dark one.

Legolas: Oh please. You expect me to believe that you'll go from writing a humor, straight to a dark one?

Blood thirsty: I wrote the other ones too you know, and they weren't humor.

He paced around nervously in his room. Someone was watching him. He could feel it. It was like a pair of eyes burning holes into his skull. They wanted something. He could feel it. Never had he been so uptight in his own kingdom. His ears perked. _'Someone's coming.' _His mind screeched at him to be prepared. He had his elven blade in hand. He heard the faintest footsteps coming towards his room. His hands clenched around his blade. The steps were getting closer. A few more and-

" Legolas? I didn't know you were here." His brother asked him, relieved and somewhat paranoid. Legolas looked at him for a while.

" You feel it too?" Legolas asked. His brother nodded solemnly. They both walked down the hallway towards the dining hall. They made it about half way, until they both shivered. Legolas went pale. His brother looked just as worried. It seemed as thought the entire atmosphere had changed. It went from tense to completely dead. Nothing moved. Nothing made a sound. The only thing either one could hear was the sound of their own breathing. 

" What do you think it is?" Legolas whispered. The elder elf shook his head and began to venture forward. Legolas found he couldn't move.

_"Legolas…" _The elf froze. Who called his name? It wasn't his brother; he would have recognized the voice. The voice he heard was… unnatural.

_" Legolas… come…" _Legolas felt his body seize. His brother was now through the hallway, and probably very close to the dining hall. Though the elf could not move. He began to panic. His eyes searched for any sign that his brother had returned.

_" Legolas… come… to me… let me help you…"_ The voice sounded almost soothing. It crooned him, and he went into some sort of daze. A shadow approached him. Legolas was completely numb. He registered nothing of the shadow. He felt pure bliss. It was euphoric for him. The shadow slowly slinked towards him. It reached out what would be it's hand, and touched the elf's face.

"_ Legolas… let me help you… trust me… I won't hurt you…"_ The shadow coaxed; though it made no difference what it said to Legolas. The shadow had the elf under it's spell. Legolas shivered, but was unaware. He was so cold, so unused to that feeling. He began to feel dizzy, then everything went black.

Legolas strutted down into the dining room. His brothers gave him an odd look. He didn't usually act so arrogant. Legolas' usually warm eyes were cold. His humble walk was now a prideful strut. Something was amiss.

" Legolas, are you well?" His father asked, concern masking the elder elf's face. The younger elf gave him a distasteful look and snorted. With that, he sat down. He didn't eat anything, he just sat there, poking at his food. His second eldest brother came up to him.

" You are not yourself, I insist that you rest a little. You look paler than usual." He said softly, trying not to offend his youngest brother. Legolas stood up and smiled. Though it was not his usual 'happy-go-lucky' smile. It was dark. His eyes gleemed in a way that was very unnatural for an elf. Especially for Legolas. The way his face went darker, and his lips curled. He looked quite sinister.

" I'm feeling fine." He stated in a mocking tone. Before anyone could react, he revealed his elven blade, unsheathed it, and lunged at his brother.

Blood thirsty: I'm gonna leave it there, and if people like it, then I shall keep it up.

Legolas: O.O! I killed my brother?!

Blood thirsty: I didn't say that. 

Legolas: What's wrong with me?! I'm trying to kill my own brother! Something is not right!

Blood thirsty: Obviously. Aragorn's gonna be in the next chapter. Now lets see if I can get some sleep.

Legolas: How do you expect me to sleep when I am on the brink of killing my brother?!

Blood thirsty: Oh please. Your not that strong. Sheash, calm down and take some tylanol. Now, good night! * falls asleep *


	2. 

Blood thirsty: Well, here we go, chapter two! The only one who reviewed was again, THE AJ Matthews! *Beams with pride *

Legolas: Get over it. Jeez,

Aragorn: I'm in this chapter? Yeah! Finally, the _important _one!

Legolas: Shut up. Everyone knows that I'm better. Who has the longer list of fan girls? Hmm, is it you?

Aragorn: Well… it _should_ be.

Blood thirsty : On with the chapter… I might boost the rating to R for violence… but that's not for sure, and most likely not for this chapter.

Legolas: What?! But you're not even old enough to READ rated R fics! You can't be serious!

Blood thirsty: Oh well, I am. These -~-~-~-~-~ and _Aa Ba Cc… _etc etc etc means flash back. Just so you know.

King Thranduil had his sword ready, though he prayed he didn't have to use it. He sent one of his sons to Rivendell to get their help. Maybe even get Elrond himself to save Legolas. His other sons were keeping watch around the palace. What had possessed him to do that?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

__

Legolas lunged at his brother, sliver knife unsheathed. His brother was barely fast enough to dodge it, let alone counter it. His oldest brother jumped him from behind.

" Legolas! What in the name of Valor are you doing?!" He shouted, hoping to stop this before it got worse. Though to his surprise, Legolas easily pried him off, and rolled. Tables were turned. Legolas' hands found their way to his throat, and squeezed. 

His second youngest brother jumped Legolas and tackled him from the side. Before Legolas had a chance to retaliate, he had three other elves on him. Knowing he would be over powered, he managed to squirm his way out of their grasps, and sprint towards the darkened hallway. It was very unnatural speed, even for an elf. He was no where to be found.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

He had not been found yet, and that scared Thrandruil. It had taken four warrior elves to take him down. He began to slowly walk forward, listening to any and every sound. He could feel the blood pulsing through his lobes, and found it somewhat distracting. _'_ _Keep your mind on the task at hand.'_ His mind screamed. Though right now all he wanted to do was forget about this, and hope that Legolas' outburst didn't happen. It was most likely for his eldest son, but not for Legolas. 

The elven King's thoughts were intruded by a shrill scream. ' _Legolas no! Not a maiden! They have done nothing!'_ He prayed he heard wrong, but it was just hopes from denial that his youngest, most gracious son would do something like that. He saw his middle son dash out of a smaller corridor leading to the hallway and they both dashed around, hoping to reach it to the elven maiden in time.

The tranquil numbness was leaving him. He was becoming very dimly aware of where he was, in a room of some sort. He didn't want the euphoria to leave him. That kind of cold was a new feeling, one that he didn't want to abandon. He lifted his hands to rub his face, and try to sooth the headache that plagued him. As he rubbed his face, he was becoming more aware that he was smearing some sort of liquid around his face. It was a crimson color. Could it be blood? No, of course not. Why would he have had that peaceful feeling if there was blood everywhere? He was kneeling over something.

Just as the cold, hard truth was about to dawn on him, his brother and father came bursting through. He looked up at them, but this time without malice. It was confusion and helplessness that claimed his features. Legolas knew his hands were covered in blood. And he knew that he was kneeling over a dead elf-maiden. Why he did not know. All he knew was terror. His breathing became labored, and the world around him began to spin, though it wasn't the peacefulness that he had before. It was definitely shock. He began to shake and tremble. His father approached him cautiously, though wanting to stay far away from the gruesome sight. 

The poor elf-maiden couldn't have been much older than Legolas. Yet she was already gone from middle earth. Her face looked almost serene, though covered in blood. She had a gash open on her throat, blood still trickling down onto the floor.

" Legolas…? Please, tell me what happened." His father said softly, trying to get through to the young elf. Legolas barely registered it. His father place a hand on his shoulder, and Legolas jerked towards his father. His father knew Legolas was normal again.

" Tell me what happened here." He stated, louder this time. Legolas didn't know, what was he going to say? His mind buzzed.

" I-I don't know…" Legolas whispered pitifully. His father's looks contorted into something Legolas didn't recognize. His other two brothers came bursting in. Legolas still bore that look of helplessness.

" Legoas! What did you do?!" His eldest brother screamed, pushing past Thranduil and shaking Legolas violently. Legolas had a look of horror on his face. Realizing what he had done, he pushed him back, and ran past his father and other kin. Thraduil shot his son a dark look, before finally snapping at him.

" Do not _ever_ do that again. I was reaching him, and you spoiled it! Can't you see he doesn't know what's going on?!" His father glared at him, though it had barely any effect on him. Him and all of his sons dashed out of the room to find him. 

It was the second eldest son who looked in the forest. He had walked to a small stream, and saw Legolas there. He was against a tree, arms around his shins and face in his knees. His shoulders shook ever so slightly.

" Legolas, are you alright?" His brother asked cautiously. Legolas didn't even acknowledge him. His brother sat down beside him.

" What have I done?" Legolas murmured pathetically. His brother could only answer by embracing him, and letting his youngest brother cry on his shoulder.

It had been three days since Legolas had taken the life of an elven maiden. Guilt was eating him from inside out. He would barely come out of his room, and when he did, he avoided all eye contact, and headed to the forest. He wasn't eating, and he would hardly ever sleep. He was paler, and becoming very scrawny. He would always look like he was about to burst into tears, but remained with the sad look on his face undisturbed. It went on like that a few days longer, until the elf from Rivendell arrived.

" Legolas! Come down, we have someone from Rivendell to see you!" one of his brothers yelled. Legolas cared not of which one yelled for him. He chose to ignore them. He continued to sit on his balcony ledge. Then a knock on his door tried to rouse him from his room, but he didn't move. His eyes were set on the horizon. It was dusk. They sky was a brilliant shade of pink and purple. He didn't want to face reality. 

" Legolas? Please, tell me what has happened, I want to help you." A familiar feminine voice greeted his keen ears.

" Arwen, what are you here for? Did they not tell you what has happened?" He asked softly.

" Yes, they have, but I refuse to believe it was _you_ who did it." She said aggressively.

" It was my hands, and my blade." He stated bluntly.

" Maybe so, but not your mind. Tell me what you remember." She said, this time more concerned. Legolas sighed.

" I remember nothing." He said quietly. Her determination to help her friend burned in her like lava.

" Then we shall go to find the Istar." She said. Legolas looked up at her. Wonder in his eyes shone like stars through midnight. Then he looked down again.

" Nay, I am tainted, I do not wish to plague him with blood stained hands." Legolas murmured. Arwen would not let him stay here and die from guilt, and let-whatever- took him over get away with it. 

" Legolas, you will go whether you like it or not. I have already made arrangements, and we know where Mithrandir is." She whispered to him, trying to get some sort of response. He looked at her again, and gave up. She was as hard headed as a boar sometimes. He sighed and slowly stood up. She smiled faintly at him, hoping to get a small smile back, but he barely noticed her. Legolas packed light, so it took very little time to prepare to leave.

It was nearly morning when they left. Legolas' father bid him farewell, but no other elves came; whether it be from fear or disgust. It was a five day journey, for they traveled fast and hard. Legolas didn't know where they were going, but he was becoming aware of that same paranoia taking him over again. He was constantly checking over his shoulder. Arwen was not oblivious to it either. Though it seemed to worry her more about Legolas, because it seemed to effect him more. He was starting to worry her. He was hardly sleeping, and ate barely anything.

" Legolas, I fear for your health. You don't eat, or sleep. As well as you seem paranoid. I sense it too, though I don't know what it is. Do you?" She spoke soft, but firmly. He looked at her, his eyes betraying his fears.

" I know it all too well." He murmured, but that was all she was able to get out of him. It was a little while into the fourth day until Legolas finally asked where they were going. She replied with the same answer.

" We are going to see some old friends." Was all she would say. Legolas yearned to see Gimli again. He still had to visit Fangorn and those 'stupid caves' as he always said it, earning a grunt of disapproval from Gimli. They would always jest like that about eachother. He wished he would have gone before instead of waiting. Though now he wondered if Gimli would accept him. Would anyone accept him? Or would he go through life being hated and feared. He shivered, something rare for an elf to do.

_'legolas…'_ Legolas went ghost white. He listened hard, but all he heard was the pounding of his horse's hooves against the ground. He looked at Arwen, who seemed pre-occupied with something on her thoughts. He wanted to tell her, but knew she wouldn't be able to hear the voice.

_' Legolas… come… let me… help you… please…'_ the voice pleaded. Legolas trembled as he felt that same cold creep up on him. Though this time he fought it. As soon as he tried to resist the dark feeling that was taking him over, instead of a blissful feeling, a burning pain filled his head. His vision became blurred from the white blinding agony. He let out a cry, but still resisted giving in. He felt everything stop, very painfully though. He was faintly aware of hooves coming closer. All that mattered was keeping himself conscious.

" Legolas!" Arwen cried. He had fallen off his horse, very ungracefully. She had been so occupied with the shadow around her, she never thought about how it might be effecting Legolas. He was in the fetal position, though he was shaking. She turned back immediately, dismounted, and was at his side. She put her hand on his forehead, and it felt so hot. Though as soon as she did, he began to wail in agony.

" Legolas! Please answer me!" Though she knew it was no use. He began to convulse. She was terrified for his life. She kept him on his side until his convulsions slowed to minor twitches, and then he went down to heavy breathing. The one thing that scared her is that his eyes were closed. She hoisted him onto her horse, letting his roam back to Rivendell. He was lighter than he should be, even for an elf. She had to make it to Gondor in time.

Legolas awoke to sunshine beating his eyes. He blinked, and closed them. He opened them immediately when he heard a familiar voice beside him.

" I'm glad to see you awake, old friend." Came the familiar voice of Aragorn. Legolas couldn't help but smile. But the pain in his head was painful; too painful to keep smiling. Legolas winced and rolled over.

" What happened to me?" Legolas mumbles from under the sheets of his bed.

" From what Arwen told me, something very strange. Gandalf has a hunch, but he is not inclined to tell us yet." The ruler of Gondor said, a small smile playing on his lips. It had been a while since they had seen eachother, and he wished they could be seeing eachother in a different situation. Before anything else could be said, a maiden walked into the room, summoning Aragorn. Legolas looked at him, with a nod of approval, and Aragorn left.

"What is it, Gandalf? Legolas had just woken up." Aragorn demanded. Gandalf gave him a look that would silence a wild banshee. 

" I know now, or have a very good idea on what plagues Legolas." Gandalf said. They were in a small, musty room. Though it was the safest place to discuss the matter.

" If there is day, then there will be night. If there is good, then there will always be evil. Though what about elves? Elves are creatures of light. Humans, dwarves, hobbits, and all other mortals are a combination of both good and evil. Elves must have some other race to keep the balance. A shadow race. Immortal just like them, though they represent the opposite of what elves represent. They weren't commonly found in elvish area's, for they had Sauron's power to live off of. But since his power has been destroyed, they must find another life source. So they found Legolas.

" Legolas made a promise to see the glittering caves, and the forests. Though he has not, and it has been eating him. He has become weak, not in a sense that he is easily overtaken, but a kind of mentally exhausted. The shadow knew it could feed off of him, so it found him." Gandalf said. Aragorn looked disturbed. 

" So all we have to do now is get Gimli, and let the two travel to caves and forests?" Aragorn asked.

" Nay, it is not that simple. The shadow has taken Legolas, not fully mind you; but enough to keep a little bit of control over the elf. It will not be a simple task of ridding him of the shadow, but it must be done. It will try to take control, each time it will be stronger, and more painful if he resists. I think the only one to help him now, will be the one who knows him best." 

Legolas: O.o; I'm possessed?! Stop it! You're horrible!

Aragorn: I was finally in the story! Go me!

Blood thirsty: Uh… it seems like the only shout out is to… * drum roll * 

AJ Matthews!

Legolas: I'm surprised she didn't use THE in that sentence…

Blood thirsty: Shut up!

AJ Matthews " Don't worry, I'm not leaving it there! :D

Okay, I know this story must be pretty lame, and I'll stop if no one is reading it. So if ya read this, and don't like it, then you can tell me to stop, or just don't review.


	3. 

Blood thirsty: Okay. You can stone me now. I'm ready to be killed. 

Legolas: What? Why? What did I miss?

Blood thirsty: Well, first thing. I can't spell temptation… stupid P. Second, I REALLY NEED A BETA READER!… Amy? Hehehe, uh… I'm not very good at these kinda things but… would you be my beta reader? I was hoping I could rely on my own eyes… and Microsoft word… but I guess not…

Legolas: Ouch, that must have been a real ego-bruiser.

Blood thirsty: Shut up. I will try to do this on my own… for this chapter anyway, and hope that Amy will be gracious enough to… well… be my beta reader…

Muses: * watching ego shrink *

Blood thirsty: There… that wasn't so bad…

Legolas: Mmmhmmm… riiight, now on with the story.

Blood thirsty: Firstly, that review by Song kinda sparked something in my mind, but I do have an idea for that. I will get to it. Trust me on that one. He ain't going to get off with a slap on his wrist…

Legolas: I'm not?

King Thranduil wanted nothing more than to have strong glass of wine. His mind was plagued by many thoughts. Mostly on Legolas. _'Is he alright?'_ Came into his head more than once; though another thought had him even more worried. The whole kingdom was now in an uproar. Mostly a grieving family, and his eldest son. He knew he should be paying attention to what his son had to say, but found it to be long, annoying, but most of all true.

"…it would be a crime to let this go unp-father? Are you even listening to me?" His eldest son demanded. Thranduil nodded, and waved his hand as a sign to continue.

" As I was saying, it would be a crime to let murder of a maiden go unpunished." Thranduil wondered if his son was doing this out of justice, or just pure malice.

" The only reason you give this second thought is because he is _your_ son! Not only is he your son, but he is Legolas! Your youngest and most precious son!" An elf yelled. It was the mother of the deceased maiden. She still had tears streaming down her face.

" If I didn't know my son as well as I do, I would put him to trial. But I do know him, and I know he would never do that. Ever." Thranduil stated.

" If he would never do that, then why is my daughter dead?!" The mother cried. Thranduil knew Legolas would never do that intentionally, but he _did_ do it, and had to be brought to justice.

" I will get him myself, though I will need guards." Thranduil said. He really didn't like leaving his kingdom under the watch of any other elf, but he didn't want anyone else dealing with Legolas. There was many disputes going on. It had been known that all elves that killed their own kin were to be either shunned, branded as low as an orc, or even execution itself. A life for a life. The entire grieving family would have it no other way then execution, and to his dismay, his son wanted that as well. Thranduil wanted to fight for Legolas' life, but he did do a crime, and he must pay for it. He spoke the words that would break his heart, and betray his youngest son.

" We shall depart at dawn."

It was about an hour after another attack from the shadow. Legolas had gone into another seizure. It was more furious and intense then the last one. He had nearly choked on his tongue; it was Gandalf that really saved the elf's life. Legolas finally began to stir.

" Legolas, tell me what happened." Gandalf commanded. Behind him stood Aragorn and Arwen; though Legolas had not even fully awoken. Gandalf waited for about a minute more, until he repeated his question. Legolas murmured an answer.

" I-I can't really remember. Though I did see two figures. One was a woman, the other a man. I'm not sure if they were elves or mortals." Legolas drew in a sharp breath. The seizure had caused him more than a few bruises. He moaned and turned over. 

" Legolas, please, do not sleep yet. We have some good news for you." Aragorn roused Legolas by speaking softly and gently shaking him. Legolas turned over yet again, a bit annoyed.

" I do believe, in a few days, Gimli will be joining us. Then, when you've recovered from this, you can keep your oath, and go visit the glittering caves, and the forest of Fangorn." Legolas let a small smile play on his face, before turning over and falling into a deep slumber. Though it still scared Arwen that he now slept with his eyes closed.

" As soon as Gimli joins us, we will be able to help Legolas. For now, we will have to have faith in his strength." Gandalf whispered. Aragorn shook his head sadly at his friend.

Gimli was travelling with a messenger from Gondor. He had said something about Legolas, and a shadow creature, and he was ready to leave. It had been nearly a day since his departure from his home; though his mind did not acknowledge that. The only thing the dwarf could think about was his elven friend. Was he alright? What had happened? It appeared that the messenger didn't know either, for he was silent.

" You are sure you know nothing of my friends condition?" Gimli ventured, having noticed that whenever he asked, he would look annoyed, and snap at him.

" I have told you all I know of your friends condition! Now let us travel in peace!" Gimli grunted and glared at him, but knew that was all in vein.

Four days since he had last had a shadow attack. It had been four long, tedious, and aggravating days of waiting for Gimli. Finally he had arrived though. It had been days since Legolas had shown so much enthusiasm. They had talked for hours, though the topic of the shadow had never appeared. Gimli had been informed before he saw Legolas, and he wanted to make their talk as comfortable as possible. 

Their conversation ended as Gandalf and Aragorn rushed in. 

" Legolas! Your father, and other royal guards from Mirkwood are here. Though for what purposes, they did not speak of." Aragorn said, sounding some what baffled. Legolas had a very good idea on what they were there for.

" My judgement, no doubt." Legolas muttered. His eyes were downcast. " I have taken a life from Middle Earth, and I shall pay for it." Legolas whispered hoarsely.

" But we are able to help you! They know not of what lingers in your very soul! We will work something out! There must be a way." Aragorn said stubbornly. Legolas wanted to thank Aragorn, and Gandalf, and Arwen, though he was not sure he wanted to live anymore. It was his hands, his blade that had killed her. He would have to live with that truth for the rest of his life. He trembled at that thought.

_' What is my judgement? Will I get to live another day? Will I want to live another day? Will my own kin shun me? Will they look down on me like scum? Or will they take my very life away?'_ These thoughts rushed through his mind like water from a broken dam. He stood up, ready to face his kin, until Gandalf held his hand up.

" You will stay here, in company of Arwen. Aragorn and I shall try and change their judgement; whatever that may be." The Istar commanded. Legolas could only nod dumbly. This was going to be a very long night.

Legolas: Uh, okay, that's an odd place to leave it off at.

Blood thirsty: Yeah, I know, but still, if I continued any longer, I wouldn't been able to stop. And yes, it is spelled Valar, but me being the dumbass I am, I went with the one in spell check. I realize at first I spelled the title wrong. I knew it looked odd, and my 'eyes of a hawk' must have been asleep. I probably have LOTS of errors in this one, which is why I cannot see why Amy thinks I'm such a talented author. And yes, I could use a beta reader! Amy? Would you be so kind? Please?! But if you don't want to, I completely understand.

Legolas: whoa… that took guts. Something I didn't know you had.

Blood thirsty: Ah bite me. Shout outs!

Anime " Thanks for the review! I hope you're not too mad at me…

Amy " you are a wonderful reviewer! I swear! That one review, for my first story is what kept me on Ffnet. And I'm so glad I still have you with me! I appreciate all the little tips you give me, but I just don't seem to be able to write! It's fricken annoying!

I also hope my little ' Judgement' on Legolas went well, cause if it didn't, I would really like it if you told me, so that I could re-write this whole piece of crap fic. I'm already getting new ideas, and I would REALLY like feed back from my fav reviewer! You are THE best! Thanks so much! You make a bitter soul happy! 

P.S. When I wrote the first chapter… my thoughts kinda ran towards Miranda too! *shudders *

Engwaalkarwen " I'm glad you find this intriguing! And don't worry, in case you haven't noticed… I can't spell either… ^.^;

Ruth " Glad you like! Thanks for your input!

AJ Matthews " I'm surprised that an author with your status on ffnet would even _want_ to read a story by a dopey little amateur like me! Thanks for the review! :D

Song " I really took that review as a good idea, I just hope it's good enough, but like I said, tell me if it sucks, and I'll re-write the whole pile of crap.

Laureacale " Yeah! You reviewed! Yay! Thanks! You really made my day! I'm glad you like it! It's 'spiffy', and creepy is what I was going for! :D:D:D:D thanks a bunch!

Dawnshadow " Please! You can call me a stupid, dumbass author that should get off ffnet, but please, NEVER EVER think that I'd write a mary sue! *shudders * wrongness… hehehe, though the thought of possessing Legolas sounds fun…

Legolas: HEY! 

Blood thirsty: Shut up! This is shout outs moron! 

Anyhoo, I appreciate the review!

ME " Uh… did that " Me? Um no." Mean you don't want me to stop, or you don't want me to continue? 

Blood thirsty: Done! Now I can go to bed. Surprise surprise. It's one on the morning yet again.

Legolas: Maybe that's why your story sucks.

Blood thirsty: That's not cool. Now sleep or I'll have to bring out the morphine again.


	4. 

.

Blood thirsty: I have a beta reader! Yeah! Thank you so much Amy! 

Legolas: Oh joy, now she's happy.

Blood thirsty: What's wrong with me being happy?

Legolas: Oh nothing, aside from the fact that when you get happy, you have a tendency to hug and squeeze the life out of me.

Blood thirsty: So what? Holy crap! * watches the TV. *

Legolas: what are you watching?

Blood thirsty: They _still _have commercials of Lord of the Rings! That's so cool! They had a nice shot of you!

Legolas: when do I _not _look good?

Blood thirsty: when you sleep, you drool a lot. Now on with the story.

Legolas paced nervously around the small, musty room. His fate was teetering on the brink of life, death, or to be shunned from his own race. Arwen and Gimli were worried sick about their elven friend. Aragorn and Gandalf had not returned yet. 

" Fear not Legolas, for Aragorn can bend anyone's judgement, if he tries hard enough." Arwen said, trying to lighten the moment. Legolas gave her a look of anger and bitterness.

" Even if he does, I will not go off unpunished. And even if I do go without justice, what makes you think I want to? I have taken a life no older than mine. I could not live with myself if they let me go free." He snapped. She looked surprised at the sudden outburst. Legolas looked away.

" I apologize Lady Arwen. I did not watch my tongue." He whispered. Her look melted to pity. 

" I know not of what you go through. It seems to be a battle in your very soul." She spoke apologetically. Legolas smiled weakly. Gimli spoke enthusiastically.

" Have no fear, for you and I will travel to your precious forests and my precious caves. Think of it as something to look forward to in this dark time." Legolas smiled sadly at his friend's optimistic words. they remained silent for a long hour. They were soon released from the awkward silence by the entrance of Gandalf and Aragorn. They both bore grim looks on their features.

" They came here to pass Legolas' judgement" Aragorn said as quietly as possible. They all looked at the ranger in anticipation, but he remained silent.

" What is my judgement?" Legolas asked bravely. Aragorn looked at Legolas sadly.

"Death." He whispered hoarsely. Legolas winced and looked away from the looks of shock on his friend's faces. The ranger, though, had only stopped talking for a brief moment. 

" Gandalf and I have managed to sway their judgement. Though we know not of what good it will do. For he shall go to court, and have judgement passed on him yet again." Aragorn's news had brought more hope into their souls. All except for Legolas. He knew very well that his punishment was only postponed. His people were a race of peace. So if murder was done by an elf, then the punishment would be severe. 

" We are going to have you judged in Mirkwood. Legolas, you must be packed up by dawn. They are leaving at the first sign of the sun. We are coming though, so have no fear. You will not go through such dark times alone." Gandalf said, though his eyes showed little hope for a good ending in this situation. 

Legolas received many different kinds of glances from different people. From his friends, of course, he got glances of pity and hope. From the elven guards that came from his home, though, he received dirty and dark stares. 

He was ready, with his few things packed up. Aragorn and Gandalf lead him towards the group of elves. He was soon followed by Gimli and Arwen.

"… I really do hope he gets what he deserves. If I were in charge of this, his head would already be rotting with orc corpses." An elf said, saying it louder than needed. Usually it wouldn't have bothered Legolas, but considering the elf who said it was his own brother. It felt as though the words were like knives cutting through his flesh. 

" Take no heed to him. He speaks more out of spite than justice." Gandalf murmured to the distraught elf. Legolas nodded dumbly. They were at the front of the group, and Legolas refused to look up.

" Look me in the eye, Legolas." His father commanded coldly. Not wanting anymore disrespect from his kin, he obliged. His father's eyes were cold. That was something Legolas knew meant he was hiding his emotions.

"You will ride between me and your brother." He said monotonously. Legolas looked at his hands. It was so much easier than looking his father in the eye.

" Do you feel shame? You should. Don't think you've gotten away with it. Our judgement will not be swayed so easily." His brother spat. Legolas winced at the spiteful tone. Right now, he wanted to be exploring the glittering caves with Gimli, listening to the dwarf boast on how much more beautiful the caves were compared to the forests.

" Why do you not look me in the eye, _brother?_" his brother spat the last part. Legolas could practically see the venom seeping from his words. He could not look him in the eye though. He kept his eyes downcast until a sharp pain across his face made him look up. His brother had backhanded him. Legolas tasted a coppery substance in his mouth. He bled because of his own brother's hand. He looked at úmaia, his brother, and found it better to look at an orc.

" You still look ashamed. As you should. Come, we must leave for Mirkwood. We do not want to keep the executioner waiting." He said in a mocking tone. Legolas' now clouded ocean-blue eyes met with stormy gray ones. His father looked at him, though with the same coldness he had before. Legolas could no longer bear this kind of humiliation. Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder, but knew that a five day journey, would be very hard on Legolas, especially riding right between his father and brother.

Aragorn watched in horror as his brother again kicked Legolas. 

" Stand you disgusting piece of scum! Or are you now too ashamed to even walk! Maybe you should join your true kin and crawl!" He shouted. All this had happened too fast for the ranger to react. 

Legolas' brother had said something that had not reached the ranger's ears. But Legolas' reaction was enough to tell him he had crossed the line. The younger elf had jumped off his horse and tackled the other one to the ground. The two were soon wrestling each other. Even without food and sleep, Legolas was getting the better of the battle. That was until two guards had began to help with the beatings. Legolas was soon overpowered.

" Not so strong now?" His brother hissed. He then turned to his father. " Is this not enough proof? We now have a reason to execute him." He said. His father's cold look soon turned even darker.

" You seem much too eager to dispose of your own brother. I did happen to hear what you said, and I was glad to see him take you down. Perhaps we are judging the wrong elf." Thranduil spat back. With those words, he went over to Legolas, and began to help him up. Aragorn had already helped the elf onto his feet. Legolas soon shook the two off of him. The last thing he needed was to show weakness; though the look of bitterness and humiliation on his brother's face was enough to keep him standing.

The rest of the trip to Mirkwood was silent. The only thing ever heard was a small conversation between Aragorn and Gandalf. Legolas had now gotten himself deeper into this mess, and somehow he wondered if death would be more of a blessing than a curse.

The moment Legolas stepped foot into the palace, an elf lunged at him. She had to be restrained by two guards.

" You killed her! You killed my baby! She was so young and innocent! When your head is thrown to rot, I hope The halls of Mados do not allow your tainted soul into it's innocence! I hope your soul withers and becomes nothing more than that of an orc!" She wept and screamed. Legolas was trying to hold back the urge to cry. Guilt ran through his veins more than blood itself. He turned away in shame. He was not able to look at the deranged elf. What had really happened to him? Would it happen again? Or would he be strong enough to resist. One of the guards not busy restraining the elderly elf maiden walked over to Legolas.

" You have three hours until you must go to judgement." He said icily. Legolas nodded. The guard then helped the other two drag the screaming elf out of the hall. All the rest of the company had left during her outburst. Legolas was now truly alone. He wanted dearly to talk with Gimli. It might be his only chance to ever talk to him again. He now felt even more like crying. It was so unreal for the elf. He didn't want to die, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to live. He felt so lost and alone. He was about to begin his search for Gimli when a guard came up behind him and sternly grabbed his shoulder.

" You are not to go anywhere within the palace without supervision." He said, using that same icy tone that all the others used when talking to Legolas. The elf winced again, but decided to be brave and ask for the guard's assistance.

" Where is Gimli, son of Gloin staying?" He asked quietly. The guard smirked at him.

" Ah yes. The dwarf, I would expect an elf of _your kind_ to want his company." Was the nasty reply. Legolas wanted no other conflict, so he held his tongue. He was lead to a small room that was not tended to as often as the others. The two entered, and Legolas was about to talk with the dwarf, when he realized the guard hadn't left.

" You may leave now." Legolas said firmly. The guard snorted and responded.

" I have orders not to leave you unsupervised. I intend to keep my honor." The guard stressed the last part. Legolas was angered by this.

" Cannot I have a discussion with my friend in private?" Legolas snapped. The guard looked coldly upon the two, then muttered something.

" Five minutes. But if you are found murdered, master dwarf, do not blame us." With that, the guard left. There was a small awkward silence, until Legolas finally spoke.

" I cannot help but wonder if this will be our last minutes together…" Legolas trailed off. Gimli had a pained look in his face, but nodded. Legolas continued.

" If it is, I want you to know that I have never had a better companion or friend. And I must apologize for not keeping my oath." Legolas' voice cracked, and his talking ceased. Gimli looked sadly upon his friend.

" What a cruel fate it is, to have such a noble soul taken down by such a fowl creature. Sometimes judgements are made wrong, and I just pray they realize this before they take away another innocent life. And I will never again be so blessed as to have a companion like you to watch my back, for no other could replace you." Gimli said. Legolas smiled sadly, wishing he could just brake down into tears, though he knew it would not help the situation. He was old enough to know not to cry, especially in this situation. 

The guard walked back in, and grunted. Legolas gave a small nod to Gimli, and Gimli knew Legolas had to leave. The dwarf nodded back, though he looked as though he himself might break into tears as well. Legolas tried to smile, to hide the tears that threatened to spill down his pale face, though the façade didn't work, and he found himself turning away, as to not let the dwarf see him cry.

Legolas had found that each time he visited his other companions, he was in tears when he walked out of the door. He only wished he would be able to say goodbye to the hobbits as well. He had a guard on either side of him. Each with a firm grip on his forearm. He entered the courtroom, which looked most elven. It had many designs that would be breath taking, had it not been the situation at hand.

King Thranduil was at the front of the room. On either side of him was Legolas' brothers, and the same elven woman who had screamed so many curses at him. An elder elf, obviously at a high ranking began to speak. Though Legolas caught none of what he said. He felt so alone and helpless. After what seemed like forever, he was called to the stand. 

" Legolas, please come to the front, and tell us what really happened." Came the cold voice of the speaker. Legolas should have been worried about what he was going to tell them, but his mind was far more afraid of something much worse. In a whisper that sounded like it was uttered from a mouth right beside his face, the elf could hear words being said to him.

'_Legolas… come… let me help you… save you'_

Legolas: Ah! What do you mean I drool in my sleep?! And why are you leaving it there?! Answer me woman!

Blood thirsty: Whoa! Calm down elfy! One, you DO drool in your sleep. And two, I'm leaving it there because it's already pretty long. Ooh, but I already have idea's for the next chapter! Mwaa hahah!

Legolas: * goes off to find Aragorn * Do I drool in my sleep?!

Aragorn: How the hell should I know? I don't watch you sleep, the only one who does would be Blood thirsty.

Legolas: I have to find gollum! He'd know! * races off to find gollum * oh my… well, shoutouts!

Song " Well duh, you brought up an excellent point, and I hope this suffices well! Thanks for reviewing! I am always willing to take tips when given! : D

P.S. Shh! You bum! You practically gave away my next chapter! Are you psycic or something? Yeash!

MeShelly " Yeah, I noticed that it's either A/L slash, (not that I hate it, it's just not my thing) or some other perfect yet oh-so-angst kind of chick that he falls in love with. So I decided to try something new! Hope you like!

Jevvica " I'm glad you find this intriguing! I will try and continue with haste! I'm typing as fast as I can! Hope you like!

Amy " oh my gosh! I should freakin worship you! You're my beta reader, and my most dedicated reviewer! I never EVER thought I'd find someone so enthusiastic about my stories! Thank you SO much for being my beta! Shout out to you! YAY AMY! GO AMY! 

Thanks a bunch! I don't know what I'd do without you! I'd kiss ya but… that's just a little too much for me… but thanks again! I am still shocked at the amount of reviews I've gotten, but yours is probably the one I look forward to the most. Not that I don't appreciate the others, it's just that you tend to tell me what I'm doing wrong or badly, and no one else seems to want to. But I still haven't gotten a single flame! That's so cool! Okay, now I'm ranting. But thanks for being my beta!

Bronwe loves Legolas since she was 4 (no lie people) " Thanks for reviewing! From what I know, morphine DOES sound like a blessing… something all the way through a limb? Ouchies! I got a sewing needle through my toe once, but all I had to do was pull it out. Yours sounded much more painful. And I think I'm the one who's going to be honored! I'm getting reviews! Thank you so much!

AJ Matthews " whoa… I still haven't lost your attention! Cool! I have such a kick ass author reviewing my story! Thank you SO MUCH! And I can't answer Legolas' fate, though I promise you this : The genre is Angst/Horror… it's going to live up to it.

Blood thirsty: thus ends my authors notes. It's not one in the mor-

Legolas: Look at the clock.

Blood thirsty: But last time I checked, it was only like midnight!

Aragorn: And that was about an hour and fifteen minutes ago.

Blood thirsty: * blinks * crap… all my chapters have been finished late at night. I really should stop this…

Aragorn: Yeah, your keeping the rest of us up!

Blood thirsty: Oh well. Have fun Amy. Ten bucks this takes you forever to correct. 

P.S. This is just a warning. I know that Legolas' bro's name isn't capitalized. Úmaia, though it's either not capitalized, or not accented. I cannot for the life of me figure out how to do both! . hope this is the right choice, accented and not capitalized. So if ANYONE comments on that, you will feel the wrath of my muses! They will obey and listen to my every command!

Legolas: What? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening, could you repeat that?

Aragorn: Yeah, we're busy playing blackjack. 

Blood thirsty: I give up. Ah well, at least it's done. Sorry Amy, I know you tried, but I _did _find him a name! It's quenya for demon! Hehehe… I know, pathetic, but at least it sounds cool… I hope.


	5. 

Blood thirsty: Yeah! I Finally did it!

Legolas: Did what?

Blood thirsty: Figured out how to do an accented U! ÚÚÚ Yeah! Go me!

Legolas: Wonderful, she's named my brother demon.

Blood thirsty: Bite me. Anyhow, again, I must graciously get down on my knees and worship the all might Amy! Yeah! Thanks a bunch!

Legolas: Hey… where is gollum! I have to find out if I drool in my sleep!

Blood thirsty: oh please, how would he know?

Legolas: I don't know! All I know is that I do NOT drool in my sleep.

Blood thirsty: Riiight… anyway… In case you haven't noticed, I've bumped the rating up to R, just for plain old simple violence. I'm going to have fun with you Legolas…

Legolas: Uh… * swallows hard * 

" Do not test our patience. We will ask one more time. What do you remember?" The elderly speaker demanded. Legolas was barely registering anything anymore. He could not let that shadow creature take over, but he could not afford to slip into a seizure. His mind was becoming hazy, and all he wanted to do was give into the shadow.

" Legolas, you are not helping your situation. I will not ask you again." The speaker snapped. Legolas could barely even speak, but he forced the words out of his throat.

" Please… let me rest, I will testify later. I cannot do it now, though." He whispered weakly. The same cold feeling was creeping up his spine

Ùmaia scoffed. " Is this some sort of trickery? Do we appear _that_ unintelligent to you? I think I speak for all of our kin whose name you have disgraced. Elves are known for their kindness, immortality, grace, but never murder. Legolas, I do hope you realize that you have probably just judged yourself, for none of us, save your pathetic little followers, believe you to be innocent." He sneered.

'_He is so cruel… let me help you… I can take away the pain… I want to help… please… let me…'_ The voice sounded so sincere. Legolas was resisting very well until the pain hit. He cried out like a wounded animal. The voice was still speaking, though now it seemed malicious. It wanted to hurt him; it was succeeding.

'_ Fool… I tried to help you… but you didn't listen… now you shall pay!' _The pain had never been so intense. It seemed more physical now than mental. Legolas collapsed onto the floor, screaming out elvish words.

" *Naneth!" Legolas cried out. The elves looked absolutely shocked at Legolas' cry. Aragorn, who knew Sindarin, was very afraid for his friend. Legolas began to twitch, but didn't go into a seizure. Instead, his eyes began to fill with blood. Crimson began to streak his face as he cried out. By now, most elves were being ushered out of the room.

" *Naneth, lain enni o naeg!" Legolas cried. Everyone in the courtroom gasped, save Gimli, for he didn't understand Sindarin. Aragorn was at the elf's side, squeezing his hand, trying to get some sort of different reaction, but Legolas still cried out nonsense. The elf began to wheeze and sputter. More blood stained the floor around them. Crimson began to seep from his scalp.

" We must help him! If he resists anymore, it will kill him!" Aragorn shouted, directing his words mostly at Ùmaia. Gandalf pushed everyone away from the elf's head. The Istar rested his index and middle finger on each of the elf's temples. The wizard then began to mutter something in a language unknown to all that listened. 

Legolas began to writhe and squirm even more. Aragorn and Gimli had to hold down the elf's arms and legs. The bloodstained elf began to arch his back in pain. Again the crimson tears stained his cheeks, and blood flowed freely from under his blond hair. He began to cry out again, but it didn't sound like Legolas. His voice sounded angry and bitter. 

"*Calad pen fuin gwannoath!" He screamed incoherently before collapsing. Legolas' breathing was labored and erratic. He became completely motionless aside from the rise and fall of his chest.

" What did he say?" Gimli asked the ranger. Aragorn shook his head.

" It was not him who said it. Something else did. It was weak, for it did not make complete sense. I know what it means though. And I think everyone else here does too." He spoke to Legolas' father and brothers. They all nodded solemnly, each paler than usual. 

Aragorn was checking Legolas' eyes. What was supposed to be white was now completely crimson. It was an eerie sight to behold. The ranger lifted the elf's head to check his scalp. He found no wound.

" There is something very wrong here." Aragorn said wearily. Gandalf lifted the elf up by his shoulders and knees. He was about to carry him out of the room, when Ùmaia stopped him.

" You cannot let him out without judgement. Bring in his judges." The older elf commanded. 

" For pity sake! At least give him time to recover, if not that, then time to clean this mess up!" Aragorn cried. Thranduil had a dark look on his face.

" If it were any other murderer, we would not have it that way. We must not bend the rules just for a friend." He said icily, trying to hide his guilt. Legolas began to moan and stir. Aragorn put him in a sitting position, with Gimli and Gandalf keeping him steady. A bit more blood trickled down his cheek, but for the most part, he had stopped bleeding. The other elves had returned in the twenty minutes that they had spent trying to rouse the elf.

" We shall not stop our judgement. He is to be judged by dusk. Let us keep it that way." The speaker said. Ùmaia stepped up.

" Since my brother is unable to talk," he said with malicious glee " I shall talk for him." He was relishing in the looks of horror on the fellowships' faces.

" I truly believe now that he isn't responsible for the murder of Nîth*, the poor elven maiden, who's life was taken so unfairly." He received looks of confusion, anger, and any other kind of emotion that could be expressed on a face. He smirked.

" But, I do believe it is unsuitable for him to live anywhere where there can be contact between him and any other living creature. My suggestion is that we put him away in our dungeons, and pray he dies a quick, painless death." He said with mock sadness, though deep down, he smiled triumphantly at the complete hopelessness on the faces of the fellowship. Legolas still had barely stirred. Aragorn prayed the elves would see through Ùmaia's façade. Murmurs and whispers erupted from the group of elves that were to judge him. Gimli held Legolas' right hand, while Aragorn had his left. The last bit of optimism was pulsing through their veins.

The loud whispering and muttering had nearly stopped. One elf from the group stood.

" I am to give the Prince's judgement. We find him innocent of the murder, but a hazard if we should keep him among other living things. We sentence him to live, and perhaps die, in the dungeons where he can do no more harm." Aragorn bowed his head. Gimli looked completely shocked. It was Gandalf that stood up.

" There is a way we can help him! I can release the shadow creature from within him! Just give me one cycle of the moon. He shall be back to normal by the end, I promise you." The Maia spoke confidently. The elves looked as though they might reconsider, when Ùmaia stood again.

" Then what? Have the 'shadow creature' possesses another elf? I think it to be too risky, especially when _my _kin is at stake." He said. The deceitful elf always seemed to be able to add something to win the audience over. The representative stood still.

" We are not so easily swayed. Our judgment stands." He said, and sat down. Ùmaia looked expectantly at his father. King Thranduil shook his head and announced. 

" The judgement stands. He will be put in the dungeons as soon as possible." He said coldly, still trying to hide the pain it had caused him. Legolas was now semi-conscious. 

"W-what happened? Has my judgement been passed?" The elf murmured, unable to raise his voice above a whisper. Before he could answer, the two elven guards that had taken him in, grabbed his arms and began to drag him away. Aragorn had to keep Gimli from chasing after the bloody elf. Aragorn was trying to calm the hysterical dwarf down, but was having trouble calming himself down.

" How shall I tell this to Arwen?" He moaned. She would be as upset as he was. Gandalf put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

" You worry about Lady Arwen, I shall take care of Gimli." The wizard said. Aragorn nodded. Before Aragorn left, Gimli broke free of Gandalf, and caught up to him.

" Please, at least tell me what Legolas cried out so desperately for." The dwarf asked, gaining enough self-control to talk rationally. Aragorn whispered something into the dwarf's ear. 

" What ill fate has befallen our elven friend?" Gimli asked, a combination between a sigh and a sob.

Blood thirsty: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I will now clear a few things up. These are the closest translations I could find from Sindarin.

*" *Naneth!" = Mother! in Sindarin.

" *Naneth, lain enni o naeg!" = Mother, free me from the pain! in Sindarin 

"*Calad pen fuin gwannoath!" = light without darkness dies

I hope that helps.

Blood thirsty: That will come into play later. So please don't review telling me his mother is dead. I know that… 

Ooh! Brownie points to anyone who knows what Nîth means!

Legolas: I know! It isn't very original. It means –

Blood thirsty: Shh! You're a muse! You don't count.

Legolas: Speaking of me, what the _hell_ are you doing to me in this?!

Blood thirsty: Oh, having fun. * grins *

Legolas: Why is my brother so mean?! * starts to cry*

Blood thirsty: Uh… please! Stop crying! 

Legolas: I want my mommy, but SHE'S DEAD! * runs off crying * 

Blood thirsty: Uh… Aragorn… you mind helping me?

Aragorn: Sure… why not, the only thing I have to lose is my life, right?

Blood thirsty: That's the spirit! Now, on with shout outs!

Jevvica " Hey! Thanks for reviewing! That was sad, wasn't it? Don't worry, cause it'll get even more angsty! Yay!

Tinabedina " Glad you liked it! I hope this chapter got out fast enough for you, and if it didn't, blame me for my horrible spelling/grammar etc etc etc…

MeShelly " Hey! You're still there! I'm glad I still have your attention! Well, no, his brother didn't send the shadow… but it sounds like something he'd do, eh? I have a bit in store for him too… * giggles insanely* 

Ginger " Oops… sorry I didn't shout out to you in chapter four, but I got the review like a minute too late. Thanks for reviewing it though!

Amy " Yeah! You're my beta reader and you _still _reviewed! Yeah! I will bet you anything my stories wouldn't have nearly as many reviews as they do now cause of you beta reading! And I am still amazed no one has flamed me yet!

Thanks for telling me how to get those damned accents! You are a miracle sent to Ffnet for a dinky little author like me. Though I still haven't found your profile! I kinda wanted to check it out. But ah well, thanks again for beta reading this!


	6. 

Blood thirsty: I am so tired. I know I shouldn't be up, but I had to write this.

Legolas: Oh great. Let's all take shots on the poor elf!

Aragorn: Don't flatter yourself. This is what you get with the large group of fan girls.

Legolas: So you're saying this is _my_ fault?

Aragorn: Basically.

Blood thirsty: Ahem. On with chapter six. This should prove quite the ride…

Ùmaia was quite pleased with himself. '_He shall cause no more problems in my life. He is a useless warrior. He cannot even protect his own mother. He deserves a coward's death.'_ The elf thought bitterly. He had fully convinced himself that he was doing what was right, but a small, seemingly unimportant voice was nagging at the back of his head, saying that what he had done was wrong.

" You and the dwarf may stay here as long as you want. You are welcome in our kingdom, but you will not be able to visit Legolas." King Thranduil said solemnly. Aragorn had calmed down enough to look at the king with the respect due, though Gimli could not. The dwarf was still in his room. Aragorn was deeply saddened by this, and would not leave until he had Legolas out of the dungeons, and saved from the shadow creature. A thought jumped into his head.

" Will he be getting fed?" Aragorn questioned.

" Of course, it is Ùmaia who will be giving him his rations." Thranduil answered. Aragorn looked disappointed. He could do no more except rely on Gandalf to clear the elf's name.

Darkness. All he could feel was a cold, harsh darkness. It seemed to grasp his soul and squeeze all traces of light out. He moaned and writhed, wanting to be freed from the pain.

_' Legolas… please, let me help you… I want to free you…'_ The voice seemed to have morphed. It had changed into a lighter, more feminine tone.

"No, please, leave me alone!" He cried out loud, more crimson tears streaking his ivory cheeks. Deep in the depths of his mind, he was fighting a lost battle.

The only thing he could see was an eerie glow and a silvery fog in the dark atmosphere and an eerie glow. The fog came in long, think tendrils that curled around his ankles. The light he saw was an eerie turquoise glow; it gave off no light, and shone in an unnatural way. He could see the silhouettes of two figures, one a man, the other a female.

The woman reached her hand out, while the man stood still, observing Legolas. The elf stepped forward, though being cautious as to not get too close. The pair was finally close enough for the elf to recognize their faces. He stumbled backwards, too stunned to go nearer to either of them. It couldn't be… could it?

" Legolas, I have heeded your cry. I have come to free you from the pain." She said softly. She reached her hand out to him again, and Legolas wanted nothing more than to accept it. Tears, real tears, streaked down his face as he reached for her hand, and surrendered to the darkness. 

" Naneth…" He murmured.

Ùmaia watched Legolas mutter incoherently for their lost mother. He wanted to beat Legolas even more now, though he knew very well it was hazardous to enter the cell. Legolas had fresh tears of blood on his face, though it troubled the older elf as to why Legolas ceased his twitching. Intrigued, Ùmaia opened the cell door, positive that Legolas was unconscious. He immediately felt the evil presence twice as strong as it felt outside the cell. It distracted him from everything else. It was a new, exciting feeling for him. It was a numbness that seemed to sting his very nerves. An elf such as him had always felt cold, but it had always been a bitter, painfully lonely cold. This one filled him with a sort of accepting feeling. Ùmaia fell into a trance He was oblivious to everything around him; even Legolas rising to his feet. 

" It's a glorious feeling, is it not?" Legolas asked. Ùmaia snapped out of the daze. A look of terror passed over his face. The younger elf grinned maliciously.

" W-what? How- how did you-" Ùmaia's stuttering was cut off by Legolas clicking his tongue.

" I am no longer the _Legolas _you know and love. Or should I say hate? There is such a fine line between malice and justice; and you have crossed it." And with a move swifter than that of a wild cat, the younger elf had knocked down Ùmaia, and jumped off just as fast as he had pounced. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. The older elf had also jumped to his feet, though fear was pulsing through his body. '_I must reach father!'_

Gandalf paced around his room. This could not be happening. Legolas was always so happy and bright. Now he seemed sad and dark, though he had a melancholy side that would appear occasionally, when the time was right, anyway. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a small, almost childish laugh. The Istar's eyes scanned his room, but saw nothing. The laugh came again, though it seemed all too innocent.

" Are you really so blind? Cannot you see me? Or even feel my presence? Or did the Balrog dull your senses?" The voice taunted.

" Legolas?" Gandalf said, barely above a whisper. Legolas emerged from the farthest corner of the room.

" For someone who has faced so much danger, you don't take quickly to it." Legolas said in a sinister tone of voice, but the tone was nothing compared to his appearance. The whites of his eyes were crimson as blood poured down his face. It was as though someone had damaged his eyes dearly. All his clothes were bloodstained as well. Blood trickled down his face from his hairline like cracks in glass. Most of it dripped from the bottom of his jaw, making him look as though he had been drenched in the deep red liquid. 

The gruesome elf smiled innocuously at the Istar, making him appear even more sinister.

" Why do you come to me?" Gandalf asked, trying to give himself more time by stalling the elf.

" Well that's simple, is it not? You are the only one who can separate us. The elf is quite content though, he enjoys the company of his _naneth._" The elf grinned as he emphasized the last word. Gandalf looked extremely worried, though not scared at all. The possessed elf was loosing patience.

" I tire of this. You are tediously boring, Istar. My brother brings his own reinforcements, so I must leave now, but I shall make sure you fall before I." And with that, the elf made a graceful leap towards the window, and exited. 

A few moments after the bloody elf left, Ùmaia and six guards came bursting in.

" Where is he?! I know he's in here! I can see the trail of blood very clearly!" Ùmaia shouted. Gandalf looked very distressed.

" He jumped out the window." Gandalf said, sounding as if he didn't believe the words. The elf looked as though he had been struck in the face. He let out a growl, and stormed out of the room. The guards were quick to follow.

Gimli, Aragorn and King Thranduil were debating about Legolas' fate.

" He has done everything in his control to prevent this, but he needs our help. He cannot banish that- that _creature _by himself." Gimli cried. Aragorn was about to say something as well, but was silenced by the smallest of chuckles.

" Yes, you are right, he can do no more to save himself, but now, neither can you." Came the bittersweet voice of Legolas. Aragorn and Gimli swiveled their heads in every direction, though King Thranduil looked at the window immedaiately, his gaze unbroken. 

" Show yourself, you beast of the shadows." Thranduil said out loud, drawing the attention of the man and dwarf. Legolas appeared from the window, his appearance just as ghastly as before. The torches in the hall flickered and danced, as if trying to stay alive. Legolas smirked, bowing his head ever- so-slightly, and gave him a sadistic look. 

Two of the torches flickered out, as the other few flames were trying desperately to stay lighted. Thranduil looked at Legolas and saw how much pain Legolas' soul endured, though no mortal could. Every moment with the shadow in control was torture for his soul. 

" Our brother enters." The bloodstained elf murmured. Just as he finished, the six guards and the elf charged in. Aragorn and Gimli looked shocked, but Thranduil looked unfazed.

" So kind of you to join us, dear brother." Legolas said sweetly. No one could tell if his tone was intended to be serious or sardonic. Ùmaia looked both surprised and terrified. 

" How do you do that?!" He yelled. Legolas allowed a small, gentle smile to play on his bloody lips.

" All in due time Ùmaia, all in due time." Legolas murmured mysteriously. He blinked, causing more blood to stream down his well-defined cheekbones. Legolas had not moved at all, aside from his mouth when he spoke. He bowed his head a little more, and a few more torches flickered out of existence. Thranduil cautiously approached Legolas. The elf made no attempt to attack.

" What did you mean when you cried out 'Calad pen fuin gwannoath'?" The elder king asked. Legolas merely shook his head.

" Evil has many disguises." He said in a distant tone. Thranduil had lost his patience. 

" Stop speaking to me in riddles! Tell me what you meant, shadow demon!" He snapped. Legolas raised his head.

"Evil has many disguises. The façade that is most effective in every situation is innocence." Legolas said in an eerie tone. Before anyone had time to decipher what the answer meant, Legolas had grabbed Thranduil, spun him around, unsheathed the king's sword, and pressed it against the pale flesh of his father's throat. Ùmaia had taken a step forward, but the pressure being added to the king's throat stopped him.

" You deceitful little beast! Release him!" Ùmaia shouted. He was baffled by the strength the shadow gave Legolas. Any creature, whether it be elf or man or dwarf, would never have the strength the hold up a sword of that size with one hand, let alone keep a firm grip on another living creature. 

" Why should we listen to you? All you have done is cause your little brother grief for your mother's death. He could do no more!" Legolas' mouth moved, but it was obvious the shadow creature spoke for him. " You blamed your bitterness on him!" His voice began to change from a sinister tone, to one full of pain and betrayal. " You didn't even think about what it did to me! I felt enough guilt for our mother's death! You did naught to prevent it, though you still blamed it on me!" More tears of blood flowed from Legolas' eyes. 

Gimli was observing every little detail, and noticed that Legolas was starting to gain control. The dwarf spoke before Ùmaia could come up with a response to worsen the situation.

" So you would kill your own father to justify your innocence? Are you truly the elf who promised to visit your precious forests of Fangorn, and prove their real worth to a cave dwelling dwarf? Are you the one with whom I traded body counts of Orcs at Helms Deep?" Gimli questioned. He was getting through, because Legolas had nearly dropped the sword. The dwarf continued.

" I refuse to walk with anyone who has taken an innocent life. Especially their father's." Gimli stated harshly. Legolas released King Thranduil, and let the sword fall. Legolas winced as it hit the ground with a clang.

" If you refuse to walk with someone who has taken the life on an innocent, then it is too late for me to keep my oath." Legolas fell to his knees, and bowed his head; this time in shame. 

" Legolas, it was your hand, and your blade, but not your freewill that killed her. Please, listen to me, your friend. I do not wish to deceive you, I merely worry for your safety." Gimli turned to King Thranduil.

" Please, give Gandalf the time he needs to save Legolas. He is not the murderer, it is the shadow. Legolas is still an innocent, and he has a promise to fulfil. I intend to hold him to it." Gimli pleaded. Thranduil turned to Ùmaia for his opinion, but by the look on the elf's face, he was going through his own battle. Thranduil waved his hand at everyone in the room as a gesture to leave. They left quickly, even Ùmaia left his father with Legolas. Very soon, the two were alone. 

" Legolas, tell me what happened. Please." Thranduil said softly. Legolas looked up, the whites of his eyes still crimson.

" The darkness promised me peace. It swore I would get to see _naneth _again. I did see her, I also saw someone else, but I don't want to speak of it. It promised me justice for the wrong that has been done to me. I was blinded by it's words. It seemed so sincere, as if nothing would ever hurt me again if I joined with it. It lied." Legolas' voice cracked. He wanted nothing more than to cry.

" I now see the bitter irony of it all, as you said that evil's most effective façade is innocence, and yet you fell so easily in it's trap. I will not allow it again. I will allow Gandalf the one cycle of the moon, as he requested." Thranduil said comfortingly as he embraced the trembling elf.

" The Master Dwarf speaks wisely. Had it not been for his words of wisdom, Ùmaia might have had you executed already. I have underestimated that race, I fear." He mused to himself. Legolas looked up to meet his father's deep eyes.

" Am I tainted? Or am I still an elf?" Legolas asked. Thranduil's face contorted into a look of thought, and after a moment, he replied.

" That is up to you to decide. For now, rest and regain your strength. I fear you'll need it." He murmured, and after a few moments Legolas' breathing became deep and rhythmic. 

Blood thirsty : Phew! That was fun! It had lots of Angst, a little bit of Gimli/Legolas friendship I promised, and a really touching ending to the chapter.

Legolas: You know what? I would be absolutely content if you cut out the parts where I'm having a seizure, twitching, possessed, and covered in blood. But I have a sinking feeling that that's not going to happen, is it?

Blood thirsty: Not a chance. =D Now on with shout outs…

AJ Matthews " Hey! You were the first to review the chapter! Yeah! Thank you so much! I still find it hard to believe an author with your status is reading this! Thanks for the input, and no, he's not going to rot in the dungeons.

Tinabedina " I told you it would be dark! And yes… Ùmaia is evil… but not as evil as me! Glad you reviewed!

Sprite " Dark! Very, very dark! I'm glad you want me to continue! Thanks for the recognition! 

Jevvica " Everyone _loves _angst! Especially when it's about a certain blonde elf… and I hope that little tidbit of Legolas/Gimli friendship was enough to keep you satisfied for now, but don't worry, there will be more!

Amy " My beta reader! Thanks! I hope this chapter is as interesting as I think it is… ah well, it had lots of blood. I hope I portrayed Legolas' appearance as creepy as it looks in my mind, cause it sure adds to the atmosphere! And I tried to check for obvious mistakes, but I probably missed a lot, as usual, so thanks!


	7. 

Blood thirsty: I have the hugest writer's block for my other story, so I am continuing with this one! Me likes to torment Legolas!

Legolas: Sheash! You need a break! Take a rest, have some non-alcoholic wine!

Blood thirsty: Nice try. 

Legolas: Can't blame an elf for trying, now can you?

Blood thirsty: No, I guess I can't. I will still write this.

Aragorn: I am so glad I'll never have to deal with being her favorite character, *grins *

Legolas: Shut up.

Legolas let out an agonizing scream. It felt as though he was getting torn apart from the inside. His tormentors knew he was in pain, and yet they continued. He wasn't sure if he was still conscious. Vaguely, he was aware of someone trying to comfort him. 

He had nearly given in, when the pain began to cease. Where was he? Who were those people standing around him? All these questions buzzed in his head. The elf was becoming more aware of his surroundings. He was tied to a bed, his ankles and wrists restrained by ropes.

" Legolas, do not move. You have done well for your first session." Came the comforting voice of Mithrandir. Legolas tried to prevent the tears from streaming down his face. Gandalf frowned.

" He still cries tears of blood. It was not as successful as I would have hoped. Something must have gone wrong." The Istar said. Thranduil nodded. Legolas' breathing was shallow and harsh, but he was now fully conscious.

He was ashamed of showing so much weakness. The elf moaned, and tried to turn over, but a sharp pain in his lower arm told him the ropes had rubbed his skin raw. 

" What is happening to me?" He croaked. His voice was thin and cracked. He realized that he had been screaming out loud.

" Shh, be silent. Regain your strength. This has taken much of your willpower." Aragorn said softly. Legolas released a choked sob as they untied his wrists and ankles. He turned over, and in a few moments, was in a tormented sleep.

" We should have started this sooner." Gandalf mumbled to himself. 

Thranduil looked away, " I know, but I cannot choose family over my people. I am just glad we convinced them of his innocence when we did." Thranduil said, a bit of hope glimmering in his eyes. 

Gandalf sighed, " Maybe so, but I have a bad feeling that we won't be able to save him before there is some permanent damage done." Gandalf replied. Everyone's eyes fell on the Istar. Realizing that no one knew of what he was speaking, he continued.

" The Shadow creatures are similar to Sauron in a way." The Maia winced as he used the fell name. " Unless their soul is fully destroyed, they can regain their strength. They cannot regain their body, so they must find a host, and mold them into their physical selves." Gandalf spoke solemnly. Looks of horror were written over the other's faces.

" But what of the Orcs? Are they not the opposite of our race?" Thranduil replied. Aragorn nodded in agreement. 

Gandalf looked slightly annoyed, " Indeed, Orcs are tortured and corrupted elves; but they were elves, none the less. They do not carry evil inside them. They carry malice and bitter hatred. There is a fine line between evil and bitterness." The wizard said, somewhat distantly. His thoughts were no longer on the discussion, but on the elf that tossed and turned. 

Aragorn was looking at the elf as well, " Gandalf! What is happening?" Aragorn asked urgently. The wizard soon noticed what the ranger was upset about. The elf's mouth was bleeding, and his teeth were becoming unhinged from his gums. His fingernails were peeling off as well. 

" Wait until morning. We are running out of time, and he needs as much rest as possible." Gandalf said bitterly as he walked out of the room. To the king's dismay, he was forced to leave as well.

Morning came, and Thranduil was first to visit Legolas. The elf had grown much paler over night, and Thranduil found out what Gandalf meant by 'wait until morning'. Legolas' nails were now more like talons. They were curved and ended in a point. Razor sharp teeth filled his mouth. They weren't Orcish, because they fit nicely together in his mouth and weren't jagged. They were just sharp. His eyes were opened, though he didn't acknowledge the presence of his father.

" Legolas? Are you awake?" His father asked softly, as to not wake him if he were asleep. Legolas stirred and rolled on his back.

" F-father? Is it over yet?" He whispered softly. Thranduil felt grief surge through him. He knelt down beside Legolas.

" If I could do anything to stop this, I would. Mithrandir is the only one who can help you. You must be strong. If you give in, then all this would be in vain." 

Legolas looked away, " I cannot… it's too much…" He said brokenly. Thranduil reached for the younger elf's hand, and tried desperately to ignore the claws. No words were spoken until Aragorn and Gandalf entered. Gandalf looked unfazed by the elf's new appearance, though the ranger was unpleasantly surprised. He looked at Gandalf for some sort of reassurance, but the look on Istar's face was not hopeful.

" Aragorn," Gandalf said, low enough for only the ranger to hear. " He is weakening. We need someone who can reach him." Gandalf said. Aragorn nodded, realizing who Gandalf meant.

" You said something about permanent damage being done, is this what you were talking about?" Aragorn whispered reluctantly. The wizard nodded sadly. Aragorn left swiftly, trying to hide his grief. Gandalf joined Thranduil's side, and looked at Legolas closely. Legolas groaned, and tried to turn over, but found he didn't have the strength or the willpower. After what seemed like an eternity, Aragorn entered, followed by Gimli.

" What has happened to him?!" Gimli demanded, noticing Legolas' new features. Legolas had a pained look in his eyes. Thranduil shot the dwarf a cold look. 

Legolas was so confused, " ... What? What has happened to me?" The elf said, trying to sound demanding, but failing miserably. 

" Do not concern yourself with idle things, Legolas. Rest and regain your strength for tonight." The commanding tone of Gandalf forced the elf to remain silent. Thranduil signaled the dwarf to step out of the room. Gimli nodded, realizing that they didn't want Legolas to hear anything. Aragorn followed suite. Gandalf was left in the room, along with a painful silence.

" Why does no one tell me of my condition?" Legolas asked, determined to find the answer. He tried to move, but still couldn't find the willpower. Gandalf gave him a sharp glare.

" Rest. You _will_ need your strength for tonight." Gandalf ended the matter, using that same commanding tone. Legolas couldn't find the strength to argue, so he drifted into a haunted slumber.

The dwarf was outraged.

" You mean to tell me, that because of the vengefulness of your own people, Legolas will not recover his past appearances?!" The dwarf yelled. The elven king was quite angry at the accusations, but could not find the heart to retaliate. After all, he was doing it out of grief, not malice.

" Be calm, master dwarf. We cannot do anything more than pray that does not happen." Aragorn said soothingly. He had watched the elf explain what had happened to the prince, and the dwarf was not taking it very well. After his outburst at the King, the dwarf burst into the room. He stopped being as loud as soon as he realized his friend was asleep. Gandalf gave a nod, and left the room. Gimli sat down in the chair next to the bed, and grasped one of the clawed hands in his own.

It was another three hours until the dwarf was ushered out of the room. Ùmaia was not subtle about it. He walked in, noticed the dwarf, and ordered him out. The stout cave dweller was reluctant about leaving, but knew all he would do was cause a commotion, and end up waking the sleeping elf.

" If you do _anything _to him, I will make sure you are the next elf on trial." Gimli said menacingly. Ùmaia waved his hand at the empty threat. He couldn't help but be strangely amused at the drawf's antics. 

"The dwarf is stubborn, much like his father was in our dungeons." The elf said obnoxiously loud. Legolas stirred and opened his eyes. Bitterness took over the older elf. 

" You knew, didn't you?" He asked dangerously quiet. Legolas was taken back by the harsh tone.

" W-what?" Legolas stuttered, confusion clouding his tortured mind. His brother gave him a look full of hatred.

"Nîth and I were to be engaged. Our announcement was to be three days before her murder. Of all the elves in our kingdom, you had to pick her." Ùmaia spat, hatred and sadness lingered in his voice. 

Legolas was shocked, " I-I had no idea…" Legolas said, completely shocked. 

Ùmaia sneered, " Of course you didn't. That's why it was absolute coincidence that you killed her, and not any other maiden in the kingdom." He snapped sarcastically.

" I told you, I did not kill her! I had no control over myself!" Legolas said, trying to convince himself that he was innocent. Guilt was now clouding any coherent thoughts. 

His brother smiled maliciously, " I know why father does not let you see yourself. I also know why they don't tell you what's happening. You are becoming the monster you deserve to be." He said triumphantly. Legolas looked at him, denial shining in his eyes. Ùmaia unsheathed his dagger, and held it in front of Legolas. The elf gazed at the reflection in the metal tool.

For the first time in his life, Legolas didn't recognize the creature looking back at him. The only thing he knew was his was the look of terror in his eyes. Tears began to streak his face, and he swatted the dagger away as crimson stained the paleness of his face; though he took no notice of the moisture on his face. It was his hands that had his attention. Black talons replaced nails. His hands, once beautiful and graceful, now looked ugly and dangerous. He closed his eyes, and held his head in his hands. Ùmaia looked highly satisfied with the situation.

" I am a monster." Legolas moaned weakly. The older elf grinned.

" For once, we are in agreement." He said slyly. He left the room silently, leaving the distressed alone and scared. 

Gandalf and Thranduil entered the dark room, only to see Legolas in the fetal position. His shoulders were shaking, and he hid his face with clawed hands.

" Legolas? What's wrong?" Thranduil was immediately at Legolas' side. Legolas looked up and met his father's gaze. Rage twisted the youngest elf's features.

" Why did you tell me nothing of this?!" He shouted. His face was smeared with blood, but it was not just from his tears. He had clawed at his face in frustration. His pillow was now in little pieces along with his blanket. 

" Tell you about what?" Thranduil asked innocently, hoping in vain that the tactic would work and not worsen the situation at hand. It definitely worsened.

" About my appearance! I don't look like an elf anymore! I look more like a demon!" He choked out, clawing his features again, this time at his throat.

" At least you don't look like an Orc." A snide voice echoed through the room. Ùmaia stood in the shadow of the doorframe, watching with sick amusement as Gandalf and his father tried to restrain Legolas and keep him from slitting his own throat. He grinned, observing in glee as Legolas became even more vicious. 

" I am a monster! Nothing less of a demon!" He cried. Thranduil ignored his eldest son looming in the doorway, and tried to comfort Legolas.

" You are not a monster, don't say such things." He whispered soothingly into Legolas' ear. Legolas responded by violently pushing his father away from him. Everything went silent. Legolas froze in absolute horror. His father held his cheek. Blood seeped through his fingers. He had a dazed look in his eyes. Ùmaia approached the youthful elf and slapped him.

" Even when he tries to comfort you, all you can do is shed more blood. You _are _a monster. Why no one else can accept that, I know not." He said cruelly. Legolas whimpered, and tried to break free from Gandalf's grasp, but the Istar held him securely. Thranduil let his hand fall from his cheek, and approached the youthful elf. Legolas tried to back away, but Mithrandir would not allow it.

" Please… forgive me…" Legolas murmured, pushing away from his father as much as possible. Thranduil cupped Legolas' chin in his hand, and forced him to meet his gaze.

" You have done nothing wrong. I see no reason to punish you any longer. Now lay down and relax." He pushed the elf down, and Legolas was too weak to resist. His father stroked his hair, as if he was a mere child. Legolas was almost asleep when he felt his wrists being tied to the bedposts. He began to panic, and started to squirm.

" Don't let them do this to me!" He begged, now aware that they were tying his ankles as well. His father could not look him in the eye. Legolas began to cry out. He remembered this all too well. He didn't think he could deal with that much pain. 

Gandalf put his index and middle finger on the elf's temples again. He began to mutter in the same unknown language, and Legolas cried out. A searing pain shot through his body, and his vision went white from agony.

Legolas heard screaming. Those screams, they sounded so familiar. Memories flashed through his mind as the eerie light shone from the utter blackness. He blindly ran forward, trying desperately to get to his destination in time.

'Naneth!" He cried out, losing his breath. He could see her! He only had to run a little further. He had slowed down, and was walking cautiously towards her form. Her back was facing him, and she didn't move. He looked at her closely, tears in his eyes.

" Legolas," Her voice was the same as he remembered it to be. " Please, come with me! Only you can free me from the darkness. I have waited so long for you." She said, her back still towards her. He scrutinized the older elf.

"I cannot, you must understand that!" He whimpered. Fear was taking over his senses. 

" You left me to die once. Are you selfish enough to do it again?!" She said, her shoulders began to shake. 

" This is all a lie! It's not real, you are dead! May your soul rest in the Halls of Mandos, but please! Leave me be!" He begged. He began to slowly back away. 

" Then you shall die!" She cried, her voice filled with hatred. She turned around to face him. Her eyes were completely white. Her hair was matted with dried blood and muck. Veins appeared on her half-decomposed face. Her bony hands reached for his throat, and squeezed with a vice-like grip. He wanted nothing more than to wake up from this hellish nightmare, but found that he would soon perish in the dark void unless she released him.

Gandalf ceased his incantation as Legolas began to sputter and choke. His entire body went ridged. Aragorn had opened the elf's mouth to see if his tongue had slipped down his throat, but was surprised that it hadn't. Thranduil was panicking. They were trying to figure out what was happening, when Aragorn noticed the elf's throat.

" Gandalf!" He cried. The wizard looked to where the King of Gondor was pointing. Bruises were appearing around his neck. A look of terror was plastered on King Thranduil's face. He knew that something unnatural was choking his son's life away.

Legolas: What's with the ending?! Last time it was all warm and fuzzy, now it's… painful…

Blood thirsty: Uh… your point?

Legolas: Well, it was an odd place to leave off at. 

Blood thirsty: Bleh, next chapter I'll get more into the relationship with Ùmaia and Nîth. 

Legolas: And another thing! What's with me turning into an Orc?!

Blood thirsty: You're not turning into an Orc, okay? So calm down. I though I explained that in this chapter.

Aragorn: Technically, it was Gandalf who-

Blood thirsty: Shut up. Now for shout outs! 

P.S. Sorry! I missed a lot from my previous chapter, so I'll shout out to them in here, I just hope I didn't loose them…

Iarwain " Thanks! I appreciate the review and criticism, and I know, I DESPERATELY need my beta. I would be lost without her.

Song " Hehehe, the exorcist. That's really kind of scary… Ah well, glad you like! I'm still surprised that I have so many reviews! Thanks for the input! 

P.S. Brownie points! Nîth _does _mean youth! * confetti rains down * Go you! 

Rivenelf " Dude! You reviewed TWICE! :D Thanks so much! Glad you like it! Heh, my muses _are _entertaining, aren't they? * giggles * And yeah, I love to put angst in it. 

Reia " well, Legolas denies having streaks of drool on his face in the morning… but he really does! Thanks for reviewing!

Amy " Oh my Gawd! You STILL reviewed! You are the best! I swear, and thanks, I'm glad that everyone got the image… I hope… but thanks! * grins *

Cindal " … crunchable…? Tasty? Uh… I hope you didn't eat your computer screen while reading this… but… I'm glad you like it… if that's what you meant…

LadyoftheLight " Ah! Please don't worship me! My story can't be _that _good, I'm sure your tries at writing something like this were better than you say they were. Probably better than this pathetic excuse for angst/horror.

Abigail da jedi "Aw, I'm sure your stories would beat mine out of the contest. And yes! Legolas does drool in his sleep! Thank you! I'll have to rub that in to him! I appreciate the review!

Laureacale " I know I'm mean. Tee hee hee… Thanks for the review! * smiles * Ohh! A new way to torture Legolas?!?!?!?!?!? Share share share! Me wanna know! * Laughs maniacally *

P.S. Brownie points! Yeah! You're right too! * confetti rains down * Hmm… I should have more brownie questions…

Tinabedina " Hey! I still have your attention! Yay! Glad you like! But I guess if you didn't like, you wouldn't review… but ah well, glad you like it, AND glad you reviewed! 

Doodles " Hey! Glad you like!

Now, For the people I missed.

Jedimasterteo " Hey! So sorry I missed you, but I was under a lot of stress. Gawd, I don't know why I even bother. But thanks for reviewing anyway! Glad you thought it was good enough to put five REALLY'S for really good. I don't think it's that good, but like I always say, "As long as the reviewers like it, then I like it too". Sorry again that forgot to shout out to you in my other chapters.

Goma-Ryu " Gah, sorry I didn't shout out to ya, but… I just… I don't know… I could have sworn I did. But I am now, I just hope you're still reading the story!

Jevvica " Ahh! Man I'm stupid huh? Everybody loves angst, and everyone loves Gimli, although they don't want to admit it…

Blood thirsty: Okay… all done… Now then… I know this is going a little while back, but in Legolas' dream/nightmare who was the man standing there… brownie points for anyone who guesses right, but I won't say until I reveal him… 

Legolas: I feel more angst coming on…

Aragorn: Yep. I feel it too… or maybe it's just the fact that Blood thirsty cooked for us again.

Blood thirsty: Hey!


	8. 

Blood thirsty: Hello everyone! I have no smart little comment to start off this fic. Sorry about the wait.

Legolas: Of course not. Since when were _you _smart?

Aragorn: No kidding.

Blood thirsty: Sheesh! Can't I get a break? Maybe I should start torturing Aragorn…

Aragorn: Uhh… what I meant was that you don't _need_ to make a smart comment to prove your intelligence! You're much too modest for that.

Legolas: Suck up.

Blood thirsty: * twitches *

Legolas was trying to pry her cold, dead fingers off of his throat. The lack of oxygen was making it hard for him to stay fully conscious. Suddenly she released him, and let him fall. He coughed and sputtered, clutching at his bruised throat. He tried to stand, but she kicked him in the side. He let out a small moan, but still attempted to get up.

" Fool, how dare you face the one you killed?" Her voice was cold and malicious. 

He stood proud, though his side screamed in protest. "It was not me who killed you! I did all that was in my power to save you! Please, leave me be. You are not my mother, you are a monster." His voice cracked, and he could feel tears prickling behind his eyelids. 

" Have you not seen yourself? You are the monster! You deserve the ridicule from your people. You let me die, and still you cannot face the truth." She said, her eyes gleaming with a sick triumph. à 

Legolas could not reply. His eyes were on his hands. He could no longer stand this psychological torment any longer. The deformed elf fell to his knees, cupping his face in his hands. He heard her laugh sadistically. Time seemed to pass like molasses until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Do not loose faith. There is always hope in sight, my friend." A deeper voice said quietly. Legolas looked up to meet eyes with a distantly familiar face, though he did not recognize who it was.

" Who- who are you?" Legolas asked. He couldn't remember who the face belonged to. 

The man's expression was sad. " You must try and defeat this darkness, never give up. I did, and it cost me my life. You have much time left in Middle-Earth, and it would sadden many to see you leave so soon." He said. Legolas tried desperately to remember who this kingly man was, but he could not. Everything was becoming hazy, and his surroundings started to spin. 

His eyes opened to see his father. He was slouched in a chair next to his bed, gazing distantly into space. Legolas found his wrists and ankles were not bound, but he felt too weak to move.

" Father?" He asked weakly, his voice hoarse and scratchy. His father stirred and blinked. Legolas could have kicked himself. " I apologize. I did not mean to wake you." He said.

His father shook his head, " Do not apologize. I should not have been caught off guard. How do you feel?" He questioned. His voice was gentle, but Legolas could not look him in the eye. 

" Fine, I suppose." He replied meekly. His strength was returning, so he sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs.

" You are not fine, my son. How do you really feel?" He asked again, this time more demanding. When Legolas gave no answer, Thranduil said sternly," You must answer me. It is for your own good that we must know your condition." 

Anger burned through Legolas, " Why must you know of my condition when I cannot?" He retorted. Thranduil looked taken aback and frustrated by his son's defiance, but he tried to remain calm and understanding.

" Please, you must understand, this is for your own wellbeing." Thranduil said softly. Legolas' eyes had darkened, and he met his father's concerned gaze with a cold one.

Suddenly, the youthful elf looked less melancholy and more baleful. He had his head cocked to the side. An amused smile was dancing on his lips. 

" My own wellbeing? Tell me father, what do _you _know about my well being? Do you know what needs to be done to save me? Or do you just say words of encouragement, hoping to give me a sense of false security?" He inquired innocently. 

Thranduil was not about to have his mind played with by a fell creature. " What would you know of Legolas' wellbeing?" He replied. 

The grin on Legolas' face merely widened. He looked towards the wall and spoke in a malevolent tone.

" I want to be in a room with a window. I want to see the moon rise and the nocturnal creatures flourish. That is my ransom." 

" I was not aware that we were negotiating." Thranduil said neutrally. 

" Don't make me hurt your precious child." Legolas chuckled. 

" You would not dare to take his life. If he ceases to live, then you will die as well." Thranduil kept his impartial look, but felt terror surging through his veins. Legolas swung his legs over the bed and stood up, his back facing his father. The elven ruler noticed Legolas' hands clench into fists.

" I will _not _be killed at the hands of a ranger and a Wizard. I have not forced myself to travel across Middle Earth just to fade away!" He said, blood trickling from sinking his nails into flesh. He turned to face the proud king of Mirkwood.

" And who said that I would kill him?" He added maliciously. 

Thranduil said nothing, but let his blank expression slip for just a moment; though it was enough to indicate to the shadow that he was winning. 

" I will get you a room with a window." Thranduil said calmly. 

" Actually, I want to be able to roam around the palace as well. I don't know as much as I'd like to about you _elves_, and I want to learn more." He added coyly.

" What do you mean?" Thranduil asked, hoping to stall the shadow.

The elf shook his head. "Do not try to toy with my mind, for you will loose." 

Thranduil ignored the comment, and closed his eyes. He thought for a few moments before answering. " Alright. You will be able to roam around the palace, and I shall make sure you receive a room with a window." Thranduil said. Legolas looked stunned for a few moments, then greatly satisfied. Thranduil signaled him to follow, and they were soon scouting for a room with a window.

Thranduil barely noticed any of the rooms. He had his senses completely directed at the elf that followed. He also wondered what he would tell Gandalf. 

" I like this one." The smooth purr of Legolas interrupted his thoughts. " It reminds me of home." Came the somewhat distant voice. 

Thranduil nodded.

" You may settle yourself in. I will return in a short time." As he left, he made sure to lock the door. He prayed the shadow creature didn't consider jumping out the window.

Ùmaia watched in utter confusion as Thranduil left the room. His father approached him and spoke.

" Go inside the room and keep an eye on him. I am not oblivious to your malice towards him, but I would not trust myself to wound him if he were to escape. But do not taunt him, and do not let him bait you into hostility. He is not himself." Thranduil commanded.

" But if you were to harm him for any other reason other than self-defense, you will go on trial." The king warned. Ùmaia blinked. His father nodded appreciatively. He gave his eldest son a key, and walked away very abruptly, leaving Ùmaia very confused. Why should he be in charge of watching over the beast? He growled in frustration, but proceeded to unlock the door. 

Legolas sat by the windowsill, seemingly ignorant of the new presence. The older elf felt bitterness and hatred well up inside him, but he tried to keep himself under control.

" Why are you here?" Legolas snorted. 

Ùmaia was taken aback by the blunt question.

" I am here to make sure you don't kill any more elves." He snapped back. He instantly regretted it as his father's warning screamed in his head. 

Legolas turned towards him, his eyes now black instead of red. " 'Tis too bad you weren't there when I ended her miserable life. She was very pretty too. Perhaps you would like to join her?" He asked sweetly. Ùmaia didn't go for the bait. He kept his expression colorless. 

" I will make sure it is you who joins her first. While you are there, you can apologize to our mother." He spat back. 

Legolas shook his head. " You really are pathetic. Do not test me, or you will pay." 

Ùmaia chuckled and retorted, " If you attack me, I have every right to defend myself. I would enjoy gutting you." 

Legolas grinned and lifted his hand to his face. He extended one clawed finger and ran it down the ivory skin. Lightly at first, but he soon pressed harder. The thin red line began got wider as more pressure was added. Ùmaia watched his younger sibling's actions with curiosity. 

Legolas stopped and went to the other side of his face. Again, he only took one finger, but slashed viciously along his cheekbone. Blood poured down his face from the immensely deep gash. Ùmaia stepped forward and unsheathed his knife in case Legolas tried to attack him.

Legolas pounced, but instead of attacking, he grasped the blade of the elven knife. Blood ran down his hand like a waterfall. Realization dawned on Ùmaia a moment too late. A triumphant smirk hovered over Legolas' face for a few moments. The sound of a key entering a lock met both their ears. Horror wrote itself on the older brother's face. Just as the door was opening, Legolas let out a shrill cry. 

" Ùmaia! Did I not warn you?! Has your malice completely corrupted your mind?!" His father yelled. Aragorn and Arwen followed him inside the room, both looking angry. 

Ùmaia gaped at them. " It was not me! He has marred himself, not I!" He cried defensively. Legolas lay huddled in a corner, weeping silently. His tears left crimson streaks on his already bloody face.

" Legolas, do not worry. We will go for a walk in the forests of Mirkwood, where you can relax and forget about what has happened." Arwen murmured. She embraced him and nodded to Aragorn.

" I would like to go alone." He muttered back. 

Arwen gave him a look of pity.

" That is not possible. You must be escorted by Aragorn, Gandalf or myself." Arwen replied softly. Legolas tensed and pulled away. 

He shot a look of hatred at his father. " Treacherous liar! How dare you!" He hissed. Legolas elbowed the elf beside him, and lifted her off the ground by her throat. He kicked the window open and held her outside with one hand.

" Anyone who wants to save her must either abide by _my _rules, or fetch her yourself." He said coldly. Aragorn had a look of complete horror on his face.

" Legolas please, -" He was cut off by the shadow.

" Please what? Are all of you _that _ignorant? You are not addressing Legolas anymore, but my name, you will have to find out on your own." He said. Arwen was clawing frantically at his hand. She could barely breathe, and hanging out of a window was not helping. Legolas took no notice that one of her hands was not clawing at his arm anymore.

" My conditions are that I shall be released with full weapons. I shall have the right to hunt anything and everything I see, and that includes elves." He said emotionlessly. He had no time to gloat though, because Arwen had unsheathed her sword, and managed to slice through his tunic. He immediately dropped her. Aragorn's face went white. Ùmaia and Thranduil had taken advantage of Legolas' distraction and tackled him. Aragorn went to the window, hoping desperately that she had lived.

His hopes were granted as she held onto the butt of her sword. The blade was wedged between some elvish carvings that decorated the sides of the tower. He reached his hand down, and grasped hers. He gently hoisted her up, and they could only watch as the two elves wrestled their once innocent friend.

Legolas felt a sharp pain shoot through his stomach. What was happening? He remembered his mother attacking him, and panicked. He raked his claw across the blur of an elf that had tackled him. The motion from scratching had caused even more pain, and he could feel a warm substance soak his tunic. He let out a choked sob, and muttered incoherent pleas for mercy. 

The elves that were attacking him ceased. He closed his eyes, concentrating on easing the pain that shot through his entire form.

" Legolas?" Came the reluctant voice of his father. He pried his eyes opened. His father and brother were splattered with crimson. Whether it was from himself or their own wounds, he did not know. He heard the clang of metal against the floor. His vision was becoming hazy, but he knew it wasn't from the demonic shadow that possessed him. He was lying in a growing pool of blood.

" Father, you must understand! I had no other choice! He would have overpowered all of us!" the voice of his brother reasoned. Was Ùmaia the one who had wounded him? He felt himself being carried up.

" Ion uin Gondor…" He murmured before slipping unconscious. Everyone gaped at him as his chest rose and fell erratically in his father's arms.

" He is not well. He must rest." Aragorn said. 

Thranduil looked at him and said sadly, " He can only rest for a few hours. We must find Gandalf and Gimli." 

" What? We cannot continue with his exorcism! He is wounded and delirious!" Aragorn countered. 

" Would you rather risk him loosing control to the shadow again?" Thranduil snapped back. 

Aragorn glared but remained silent. Arwen messaged her neck as bruises and small cuts appeared. Ùmaia bent down and reached for his knife. It had landed in the puddle of blood. Arwen and Thranduil had exited with the unconscious elf, but Aragorn remained.

" Why do you hate Legolas so much? He has done nothing to you." Aragorn asked. The elf sighed. Somehow he knew he could trust this mortal.

" Nîth was my beloved. We were going to announce our wedding three days after she was murdered. I thought perhaps avenging her would stop the pain, but it has only caused more." He said distantly. Aragorn nodded in empathy. He left the elf to reminisce.

Legolas was alone. He was back in the dark musty room. He felt pain throb rhythmically through his body. His wrists and ankles were tied down, and he was confused. _'Why would they tie me down alread? It will be a few hours before they need to.'_ He thought. His mind was jumbled with hopeful answers as to why he was restrained. 

His father entered, followed by Aragorn, Gandalf, Arwen, and Gimli. The all looked at him sadly.

" What time is it?! Do I not have a few hours of freedom still?" He cried, terrified of Mithrandir and the pain he bestowed upon him.

" We must start sooner. Tonight will be very long and painful, but you _must _endure it. We will not stop until the moon reaches her full height." Gandalf said, signaling Aragorn. Legolas paid no heed to the Lord of Gondor.

" Has the sun even set?!" He cried. Gandalf gave Legolas a look of condolence and shook his head. Legolas could no longer protest, as Aragorn put some sort of wooden spool in his mouth, and tied it in place.

" Good. Now there is no chance of him hurting himself." Thranduil said monotonously. He tried to hide his emotions. He believed that showing his emotions during times like these would only show weakness; and showing weakness to Legolas would not help the situation.

Legolas fought against his bonds, sobbing furiously. His father turned away. He could not see his son like this without showing some sort of resentment towards his son's torment.

Gandalf moved to Legolas' head, and began the session. Usually when the wizard murmured the incantation, the elf would slip into the deep recesses of his mind where he would try to fight off the sinister darkness. This time, he did not. There was only red, fiery pain. He knew this is what he had to endure.

Aragorn watched helplessly as Legolas writhed about and tried to free himself from his bonds. Blood streamed from his closed eyelids. Gandalf's concentration deepened as he furrowed his brow. Legolas arched his back, and an icy feeling frosted the room. 

The youth tried to scream, but nothing came out of his mouth. He felt the shadow claw desperately at his soul. It was like the fell creature was holding on for dear life.

Blood began to seep through Legolas' already gore stained tunic, but Gandalf did not cease. All at once, a shadow erupted from Legolas. All light seemed to diminish, and no one could find any air to breathe. It was as though the shadow was a vacuum, taking away anything within its grasp. Then, as fast as it came, it left. Legolas was breathing hard, but was definitely alive. Gandalf leaned back on the nearest object for support. The heavy sadness and desperation that had filled the room was gone.

" Have we succeeded?" Aragorn said, trying to break the awkward silence. 

Gandalf looked very weary, but also confused. " I suppose, but why did it happen so soon?" He asked to no one in particular. Legolas began to stir. Aragorn and Thranduil immediately begun untying him from the bonds.

" How do you feel?" The Istar asked. Aragorn had just removed what was left of the wooden spool from the elf's mouth.

" I-I feel tired and jaded, but… it feels as though a great burden has been lifted." He murmured, before falling into a deep slumber. Everyone was very relieved to see his eyes half lidded, instead of completely closed. 

" I think we have won!" Aragorn cried. Thranduil was at his son's side, checking his chest. Strange claw marks marred the pale flesh. Thranduil looked at Gandalf, silently asking with his eyes. The wizard shook his head in abashment. Gimli was on the other side of the bed, holding onto one of his clawed hands. He noticed a deep gash in the center of his palm. It didn't matter to the dwarf, just as long as his elven friend survived. For the first time in many days, Legolas slept in peace.

Legolas: … That's it? No 'big boom'?

Blood thirsty: I still have another chapter to go, and I have ideas for a sequel! You didn't really think I would have such a weak ending, did you?

Aragorn: Ha ha!

Legolas: Aw! Give me a break already!

Blood thirsty: Well, it's up to the reviewers to decide, but I will most likely write a sequel, unless the reviewers are totally against it. I hope not, cause I already have ideas manifesting themselves in my head!

Legolas: Drat. 

Blood thirsty: But remember, I still have another chapter to come! There we will get into the real Gimli Legolas friendship! Yay! And me thinks there will be some more explanation on Ùmaia's and Nîth's relationship… but I don't know how I can explain that… maybe the way they met or something. I might not if the readers don't care. Tell me, cause I need to know these things!

13 shout outs! Whoa, lots of reviews! Yay!

Jamielea Lighfoot " Hey! Thanks! Glad you like it! But no… it's my job to clean up my own messes. And I prefer sponge baths! =D But that's for the review! :D

AJ Matthews " Hey! You're still interested! Whoo hoo! Thanks! Hehehe, hope this one is good! Glad you like! 

Goma-Ryu " Yay! Thanks for the review! I appreciate it! This is a long chapter, but I hope it was good! Glad you liked my other ones so much!

Jevvica " Heh, the plot goes really really thin. Unless I write a sequel… my brain is already sprouting new ideas… * grins evilly * 

Elfygurl " Yeah, Legolas is pretty mad about me ruining his looks, but it's not like I made him a hunch back! He's just got long nails, sharp teeth, and scary eyes! I think it makes him look… better… in a sadistic sort of way…

Mongrel Elf " Hehe, glad you liked the twist! I'm good at twisting! * twirls around * I know, shame on me for those evil cliff hangers…

Untimategirl " No, Legolas isn't going to die, I hope… what will I do without my muse!? * panics * hmm… maybe if I kill Aragorn and grab Boromir, then I can have a trio of dead muses! * watches muses slink away *

Koruri " Hi! Thanks for reviewing, and I apologize. Not my beta reader's fault! Mine, cause I suck at writing. -.-; but I'm glad you decided to review. Sorry about the grammar, and spelling, and any other mistakes that I'm too dumb to notice. But I'm glad you like my idea's! I know this ending is probably very,very weak, but like I said, I'm planning a sequel! I just couldn't think of any other way to end this without killing Legolas. Hope I haven't lost your attention… :-( 

Ruth " Hey! I'm continuing! Glad you are so enthusiastic about finding out the ending! : ) 

Derebran " Hey, everyone loves creepyness! Glad you enjoy this!

YunaDax " Sorry about not having a whole lotta gore and blood and all the nice stuff, ;) Glad my muse amuses you as much as he amuses me! 

Tinabedina " Hehehe, your name is so fun to say! Yeah, I know Leggie's bro is mean, but I might get into their brotherly relationship in the next chapter.

Setri-an " I know eh? Fanfic.net is in some serious need of more Legolas torture, huh? Thanks for the input!

Blood thirsty: I just discovered something! This might not show up in Fanfiction… but I have emoticons! J L K Yay! 

Legolas: …

Aragorn: …

Blood thirsty: What?

Muses: nothing… 

Blood thirsty: Anyway, sorry about the abruptness of this chapter. I have a feeling lots of people are gonna be mad about it. But like I said, I have an idea for a sequel! 

Legolas: you've said that how many times already?!

Aragorn: Four, and counting.

Blood thirsty: Hey! Ah well, hope this didn't bum you out! The last chapter should be out in a few days... but no promises.

P.S. Brownie points to anyone who can guess what Ion uin Gondor means, and to whom Legolas was referring to.


	9. 9

Blood thirsty: I've decided to get off my lazy butt, and work on this last chapter. SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!  
  
Legolas: Damn, I thought I'd get a break.  
  
Boromir: What do you mean? You did get a break. A rather long one, I should think.  
  
Aragorn: No kidding, sheesh. From now on we should call him 'Legolas the slacker'.  
  
Legolas: Hey! What about the author! She's the one who's slacking!  
  
Blood thirsty: Uh… Ahem. On with the Gimli friendship… and the very last chapter of ToS. Hehe… so much for ' a few days' huh?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer and the plot. Take it if you want, but you won't get very much money for it… second thought… don't take it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The forest was in its fullest beauty. The flowers were blooming, the birds were chirping, and a slight breeze seemed to make the leaves dance. Legolas was in pure bliss. The sweet scent of honeysuckle teased his nose.  
  
It seemed to him that the forest was calling his name. Beckoning him into its shelter. It was here that he would be accepted. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling a gentle spring rain cleanse him.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
  
  
He opened his eyes, and saw a familiar crimson glow. A large wolf, larger even than a warg emerged from a tangle of vines and thorns. Its eyes glowed red, seemingly in glee. Everything around him started to die. The leaves dried out and flittered to the ground. The trees screamed in agony, and began to rot.  
  
" Stop it!" He cried. He felt hot tears run mixed with rain run down his face. The small rainfall had turned into a treacherous storm. Thunder rolled across the sky, followed by forks of white and blue lightning.  
  
The wolf-like creature raised its hackles, as if to grin. Malice shone in its eyes as it snarled at him. Legolas turned to run, but came face to face with Aragorn. Behind him stood Frodo and Gimli.  
  
" Aragorn! Please, you must help me!" Legolas pleaded.  
  
Aragorn shook his head, a cold look appeared on his face. " You have caused this, Elf. Look at what you have done to us." He said icily. He gestured to Frodo and Gimli with his hand.  
  
Legolas tried to scream, but his voice was lost. Long gashes marred all of them. Their soulless eyes stared back with no emotion. Blood stains mingled with rain in their clothing. Legolas turned around and broke into a run, though he didn't get far. There was a deafening howl, and the wolf had pounced on Legolas. It sank its teeth into his tender flesh, letting his blood flow freely as the rain washed it into the soil. At last Legolas had found his voice, and screamed for all he was worth. He closed his eyes as the wolf bit harder. The sound of breaking bones irrupted through the night, as well as a comforting, familiar voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Legolas! Awaken!"  
  
Legolas gasped and nearly jumped out of his bed. He looked around, and saw someone familiar. He dashed into the corner of his room, and got into a defensive position.  
  
" Legolas, my friend. Do you not recognize me?" Gimli asked, a tinge of hurt in his voice.  
  
" I-…" Legolas went silent for a few moments. " I apologize. I just…" He trailed off.  
  
" Had a nightmare?" Gimli asked. Legolas could only nod numbly. He lowered his head as he felt tears overflow his eyes and run down his cheeks. Gimli put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and squeezed. The blond Elf's shoulders shook even more.  
  
" Should I leave you alone for a few moments?" The dwarf asked. Every time this had happened, Legolas had always asked to be left alone.  
  
" If you wouldn't mind," Legolas said quietly. " I think I would like some companionship instead." He murmured. Gimli was surprised, but was more than happy to oblige.  
  
" Tell me what happened." Gimli said, and led the Elf to his bed. Legolas nodded as they both sat at the edge of his bed.  
  
After Legolas had finished telling Gimli about the nightmare, they had both decided to take a walk.  
  
  
  
The forests of Mirkwood were not very cheery at night, but it was the only way to calm Legolas down; though this time it didn't seem to help all that much.  
  
" I understand why you feared me when you first woke up." Gimli said, just for the sake of saying something.  
  
" Again, my apologies. I fear these nightmares are getting worse." Legolas replied. Gimli nodded, not wanting to push the subject.  
  
" Do you think it's some sort of ill omen? Is the shadow really dead?" Legolas said, though it was more to himself than to Gimli.  
  
" I do not know, but I know if I find the shadow, it will be." Gimli said. Amazingly enough, a small smile cracked onto Legolas' usually cold features.  
  
  
  
  
  
' Thank the Valar for the Dwarf.' King Thranduil thought. He stood on a balcony over-looking the forest. A grin spread its way across his features as his acute Elven eyesight helped him spot his son.  
  
Mithrandir had left on something urgent. Thranduil was still thankful for how long the Istari had stayed. The king of Mirkwood often found himself worrying about Legolas. He could sense a yearning that was starting to claim his youngest son, and it was much too soon for the calling of the sea. At least, in his mind it was.  
  
The proud ruler sighed, and slowly walked back to his bedroom. He found himself more often than not praying to the Valar for his son.  
  
  
  
  
  
A silhouette of a very tall figure, and a very short figure sitting upon a fallen tree trunk was cast onto the ground from the moonlight. The stars glittered, and the breeze played with Legolas' blond hair.  
  
  
  
The breeze suddenly got stronger, and the wind began to howl. Legolas shivered, and both the Elf and the Dwarf stood up.  
  
Another blast from the wind made Legolas stop dead in his tracks. Mixed in with the howling of the wind was another sound: the very familiar cry of a wolf.  
  
  
  
He quickened his pace and grabbed onto Gimli's arm. The stout dwarf was barely able to keep up with the pace that Legolas was running at.  
  
  
  
Legolas could sense something behind them, so he began to run faster. He lost all sense of direction, and he began to panic.  
  
  
  
After a while of running, it suddenly dawned on him he was no longer holding onto Gimli. He stopped and turned around, his eyes darting in and out every nook and cranny, trying to find some sort of sign of Gimli.  
  
  
  
A snapping of a twig caught his attention, and he swiveled his head around to face the cause of the sound.  
  
  
  
A large wolf began to walk towards him, mocking Legolas with his crimson eyes. The lithe Elf lost all composure and darted in the opposite direction of the wolf.  
  
  
  
Fear had taken total control over the Elf, and his senses were even sharper. He could hear the beating of padded feet behind him, feel the thumping of the creature's heart, and could sense it's snapping jaws at his feet.  
  
  
  
Legolas turned his head, and saw the malicious looking beast jump into the air. Its claws reached out to slice his flesh open, saliva dripping from its greedy mouth. Legolas lost his footing and went tumbling forward with a cry.  
  
  
  
Immediately his hands covered his head to protect himself in vein. When nothing came, he opened his eyes, and in front of him Gimli was running towards him.  
  
  
  
" Legolas!" He cried. Legolas managed to stand up.  
  
  
  
Covered in mud, he stood up, shaking slightly. " Did you not see it?! T'was bigger than a warg!" Legolas nearly shouted.  
  
  
  
Gimli looked at him worriedly. " I saw nothing. Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
  
  
" I-…" Legolas realized that whatever that thing was, Gimli did not see it.  
  
  
  
' I need not worry him more than he already is' Legolas thought.  
  
  
  
" I-it was just my imagination getting away with me." Legolas said, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.  
  
  
  
" Are you sure?" Gimli asked, looking at the Elf with disbelief. Legolas nodded, and began to take in his surroundings.  
  
  
  
After a few moments, he spoke again. " Follow me, it's this way to get to the palace." Legolas said. Gimli smiled and began to follow.  
  
  
  
The walked back to the palace in complete silence, aside from the howling of the wind. But for Legolas, it was the howling of something else as well…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blood thirsty: Oh… my… god… that was the scariest thing EVER! My computer just went ahead and shut down on me… I didn't save this yet, and 'POOF', it goes black. I was soooooooooo pissed off! I came back on, and went into Microsoft word, and there it was! " Microsoft word – document1 [recovered]" * hugs the computer *  
  
Anyhoo, here it is! The very last chapter of 'Temptation of Shadows'! Done! Stick a fork in it!  
  
Boromir: Erh… wasn't I supposed to play a part in it?  
  
Aragorn: No, you're dead, remember?  
  
Boromir: No duh. You don't usually forget that you're dead.  
  
Blood thirsty: Don't worry, you'll have a special part in the sequel, but that's all I'm saying. Now… it's up to the reviewers to answer a question about the ending of the sequel. I could make a happy ending or an angst happy ending… which do you want? Tell me!  
  
Muses: HAPPY!  
  
Shout outs: Ahem… I'm just gonna name the people who reviewed, and only make a few shout outs, as I am very very lazy. Sorry people. But you'll still get shout outs!  
  
  
  
Shout outs!!!  
  
  
  
Thanks to: Lanfear, DODO (PS. I did spell emoticons right, ( I don't know if you can see those, but those little faces are emoticons), Liadon the poet, Cham, Tia, Crystal Gold, invader Zoester, Koruri, Pergraphicus (Hee hee), Anyari no 'Min, NONAME!, Analorien, Blue Dragoness, Laurupeth, A person, Akasha queen of the damned, Syranade, Mongrel Elf, Jevvica, and Yunadax.  
  
Special thanks to Tinabedina for being there for almost every chapter, and for Setri-an for reviewing them all! I know some of you have reviewed almost every chapter, perhaps some of you have reviewed EVERY chapter, and thanks goes to those who did, but these are just the people who stuck out in my mind… Thank you all SO MUCH! 


End file.
